


Кроличья нора

by Lady_Sheirena



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sheirena/pseuds/Lady_Sheirena
Summary: Когда девушка-фанатка, ошалев от счастья стоять на одной сцене со своим кумиром, задает Сяо Чжаню вопрос о признании, Ван Ибо позволяет себе на несколько секунд глупые мечты. А потом алеет ушами, слушая смущенный ответ коллеги по дораме и ловя взгляды в свою сторону. В этом все их нелепые не-отношения на протяжении года с лишним.





	1. -1-

**Ван Ибо**

Когда девушка-фанатка, ошалев от счастья стоять на одной сцене со своим кумиром, задает Сяо Чжаню вопрос о признании, Ван Ибо позволяет себе несколько секунд на глупые мечты. А потом алеет ушами, слушая смущенный ответ _коллеги по дораме_ и ловя взгляды в свою сторону. В этом все их нелепые _не-отношения_ на протяжении года с лишним: взгляды, жесты, произвольные и не очень (и к чему отнести этот взмах микрофоном, Сяо-лаоши?), шутливые потасовки, и много, много смеха, в котором порой есть примесь истерики на фоне усталости от съемок, а иногда — слишком мало шутки. Они говорят слишком много и слишком о многом, лично и в чате, и старательно молчат о том, что действительно важно: не время и не место. Когда наступят эти самые подходящие _время_ и _место_, Ибо даже мечтать себе разрешает крайне редко. Незачем усложнять, все и так завязалось в настолько плотный узел, что требуется крайняя аккуратность, чтобы не превратить его в удавку. Еще реже в своих мечтах Ибо осторожно пробует на вкус мысль послать все к демонам и либо сорвать эту недоудавку, либо затянуть посильнее, чтобы точно стало понятно: не вырваться. Живым — точно нет. Не с их контрактами, толпами поклонников и миллиардами жадных глаз, которым собственные фантазии дороже порой здравого смысла, что уж говорить о чужой (ха!) личной жизни. Такова работа айдола — осторожно подкармливать чужие фантазии, этот жадный огонь, что греет, но готов как обернуться холодом, так и сожрать без остатка в случае неосторожности.

Он в шутку (да-да, попробуй себя убедить в этом) дотрагивается своими пальцами до чужих на съемках очередного интервью — и сам же первый одергивает руку, смущенно потирая шею. И не ясно, кого дразнит: фанатов («это же так миииииило!» - он почти слышит эти комментарии восторженным, с придыханием, голосом), себя, Сяо Чжаня, который вцепился потревоженной ладонью в другую руку так, будто не уверен, чем собирается ответить? Это как расшатывать больной зуб, или расчесывать комариный укус, или сдирать корочку с едва зажившей царапины, - снова и снова, больно, но остановиться невозможно. Потому что больше ему не позволено _ни-че-го_. Это — и чат с километрами мемов и разговоров обо всем, и сорвавшиеся планы, и редкие встречи, всегда с оглядкой ладно бы на фанатов, - на свое отражение в чужих расширенных зрачках. В которых слишком много, чтобы это можно было облечь в слова, хоть голосом, хоть текстом. И ради которых стоит ждать, даже не всегда веря, что это ожидание когда-нибудь, наконец, закончится.

Потому что того, что есть сейчас, как бы _мало_ этого ни было — и так вот-вот станет _слишком много_, чтобы продолжать выдавать это за дружбу, броманс, фансервис и что-либо еще, соотносимое с цензурой и его образом. Актер, танцор, певец, мотогонщик, модель, бла-бла-бла, женская греза для девиц от пятнадцати до тридцати пяти, или как там менеджер определял его основную аудиторию? Они могут сколько угодно исходить на восторженные посты, рисунки, клипы, рисуя их парой — до тех пор, пока верят, что это на самом деле не всерьез. Что на самом деле _их_ айдол свободен от отношений, чтобы каждая где-то глубоко внутри души могла мечтать: свободен он только до встречи с ней, такой особенной и единственной.

Ибо ждет. Ибо слишком отчетливо видит в чужих глазах отражение того, что горит внутри, и понимает: стоит поддасться, хоть немного, и остановиться уже не получится. Это как спуск на сноуборде с крутой трассы: восторг такой, что дух захватывает, опасность, азарт, - что угодно кроме возможности отмотать назад или остановиться. И если они начнут, то остановиться точно не смогут. Еще на съемках это было понятно, слишком сильно уцепились друг за друга, слишком близко и ярко, чтобы устоять. Теперь, спустя год ожидания, Ибо почти видит, как с каждой встречей высота и сложность «трассы» растет. Смотрит на улыбающегося Сяо Чжаня, — а в голове свистит ветер, так, что закладывает уши и замирает на секунду дыхание. Не смогут удержаться. Он — точно не сможет, и, если он хоть немного понимает Сяо Чжаня, тот тоже не сможет, как бы отчаянно ни пытался и не цеплялся за то, что «старше» и «должен». И скрыть это они тоже не смогут. Даже то _бесконечно малое_, что есть, не могут. Ибо знает, что ревнив, что жадный: сколько раз он звал, задирал, задевал — рукой, ножнами - чем угодно - Сяо Чжаня на съемочной площадке, просто потому, что ему было мало его внимания. Знает, что будет тянуться, снова и снова, будет смотреть, не отрываясь, и, святые небеса, он не настолько хороший актер, чтобы скрывать то, как сильно он хочет принадлежать своему _гэ_. Как сильно хочет, да-да, то самое _«забрать к себе и спрятать»_. Особенно если это, наконец, произойдет. Нет, не «если». _Когда_ это произойдет.

Ибо ждет. Он отвечает на улыбки Сяо Чжаня, поет, танцует, шутит с ним на фанмитах и ТВ-передачах и ждет. Любой успех — лишь ступенька, этап, как бы он ни возносил ввысь, он не может быть вечным. Да, сейчас «Неукротимый» бьет рекорды и занимает первые строчки списков, к зависти конкурентов и радости всех причастных. Но вот его все реже спрашивают о роли Лань Ванцзы и коллегах по съемкам, — уже вышла новая дорама и активно снимается еще одна ,- вот уже объявлено, что грядущий масштабный двухдневный фанмит будет «последним»... Будут еще интервью и концерты в поддержку, дорама выходит на международный рынок, но основное внимание потихоньку затихает.

Ибо ждет. Это сложнее, чем он привык, сложнее, чем, пробивая препятствия, идти к цели, но он знает: _эта_ цель стоит всего. 

Он широко улыбается Сяо Чжаню на очередном интервью: ждать остается все меньше. Каждая встреча приближает его к тому неизвестному будущему, куда он не рискует пока заглядывать даже в мыслях.

Потому что хочет, чтобы они заглянули в это будущее вместе. Наяву.

**Сяо Чжань **

Сяо Чжань смотрит на Ван Ибо и с трудом заставляет себя отвести взгляд. Впрочем, помогает слабо — широкая улыбка уже неконтролируемо растекается по лицу, а взгляд слишком радостный для рутинного интервью с однообразными вопросами. Ну и демоны с ним, зрители будут в восторге, зрители любят его улыбку, а сейчас она такая искренняя, что даже поедание лимона не смогло бы ее испортить. Он проверял, на фанмите в Тае как раз пришлось. Даже лимон если и помогает, то ненадолго. Потому что от болезни под названием «Ван Ибо» нет лекарства. Пробрался под кожу, в кровь, в легкие: на съемках казалось, что с каждым вдохом пропадает все больше и безвозвратнее. Порой ребенок, о котором хочется позаботиться, да хотя бы напоить своим чаем (первые пару раз, пока этот наглый «ребенок» не повадился считать чай общим, ну да и не жалко), которого хочется веселить и тормошить, отвлекая от дурных мыслей в испорченный какими-то недоумками день рождения, подкалывать и разыгрывать. Порой — взрослый коллега, несмотря на 6 лет разницы, у которого за плечами своя история и побед, и неудач, и такого, что не всякому доверишь. А ему - доверяют, не просят совета или оценки, просто смотрят так открыто, что не ответить на это кажется почти преступлением.

В какой-то момент его становится даже слишком много: рядом, в мыслях, даже в снах, и в них Ван Ибо вовсе не ребенок. Там он требовательный и жадный, настолько, что стыдно смотреть в глаза ... примерно с неделю, пока Сяо Чжань не ловит ответный взгляд, который не может истолковать неверно, как бы он ни совпадал с неожиданными (шутка ли - в двадцать семь раскопать в себе такое!) ночными видениями. И все сразу становится намного сложнее.

Одно дело — спятившие внезапно фантазии. Их можно списать на богатое воображение, на то, что проникся персонажем, на что угодно - Сяо Чжань не привык себе врать, но ради душевного спокойствия и нормальной работы над дорамой почти готов притвориться, что это не стоит внимания и быстро пройдет. Вот только помешательство явно взаимное, и чем дальше — тем глубже Сяо Чжань проваливается в эту кроличью нору, в которой и обычного-то выхода не предусмотрено, не то что эвакуационного. Ван Ибо шутит — и Сяо Чжань не может не подхватить. Ван Ибо задирает, чем дотянется — рукой, мечом, отобранной флейтой, ногой, словом — и Сяо Чжань очень быстро перестает даже пытаться его игнорировать, все равно бесполезно. Этот кошмарный требовательный ребенок действительно _ужасен_, и еще более ужасно то, что Сяо Чжаню это _нравится_. Нравится, что он настолько нужен, что ему настолько доверяют, нравится быть кем-то особенным для такого закрытого создания как Ван Ибо. Нравится каждый раз открывать в нем что-то новое, и уже даже не удивляют внезапные совпадения в музыкальных вкусах, в привычках, в отношении к миру, в чем-то настолько глубоком, что и словами не выразить.

Сяо Чжань пытается сопротивляться тому, что несет, будто волной цунами — но это все равно что строить заграждения на пути все того же цунами: много усилий, которые выглядят правильными и нужными, но на деле абсолютно бесполезны. Чужая искренность и собственная отчаянная потребность быть нужным и понятым, принятым - до всех мельчайших черточек и недостатков — не оставляет шанса. Сяо Чжань привык понимать и принимать окружающих, но оказаться самому в роли того, кому позволено практически _все_, оказывается слишком большим соблазном, чтобы устоять.

Сяо Чжань честно пытается. Изображает тошноту на игривое «диди любит тебя». Игнорирует настойчивые вопли с крыши. Уходит от общения, а потом прокручивает в голове все варианты неслучившегося разговора. Это похоже на дурную дораму-внутри-дорамы, отдельный оттенок безумия добавляет тот факт, что их всегда могут заснять как для «закадровых» роликов, так и просто на чужой фанатский телефон. Это продолжается неделями, и в какой-то момент Сяо Чжань сдается, где-то между очередным потоком взаимных комплиментов и репетицией танцев к ТВ-шоу. Ван Ибо не разменивается на мелочи, не привык довольствоваться малым, и Сяо Чжань почти благодарен, что за несколько месяцев общения они все так же ограничиваются только взглядами и прочим веселым безумием, на которое стафф и коллеги уже устали закатывать глаза. Не то, чтобы он не готов обсуждать сложившуюся ситуацию, просто кроме всеобъемлющего «полный пиздец» ему сложно подобрать подходящие слова. Выхода в этой кроличьей норе все еще не предвидится...

Ван Ибо приятно удивляет в очередной раз. Он, живущий под прицелами фотокамер лет так с семнадцати, если не дольше, в полной мере ощущает этот самый «полный пиздец» и тоже не спешит его обсуждать. Кажется, он даже готов ждать, пока градус «пиздеца» снизится до условно приемлемых границ. Их жадные взгляды на редких встречах, случайные и неслучайные прикосновения, оговорки в интервью, многозначительные сообщения в чате, — то ли флирт, то ли изощренное издевательство — подбрасывают дров под этот демонический котел, но не выходят за пределы допустимого. Сяо Чжань понимает, они оба понимают, что это лишь иллюзия, но за нее можно держаться, чтобы не сорваться в пропасть, пережить бесконечное «сейчас-и-здесь» и добраться до почти мистического «потом».

В том, что это «потом» будет, Сяо Чжань не сомневается ни секунды. Не загадывает, когда и каким оно будет, - не из суеверного опасения спугнуть то, что и так слишком хрупкое, просто... Зачем загадывать, когда лучше увидеть, ощутить, прочувствовать в полной мере наяву, не размениваясь на фантазии? Все равно реальность окажется гораздо ярче всего, что можно представить, это он знает точно. Сяо Чжань тоже жадный и не привык отказываться от того, что считает своим, как бы трудно ни было. А Ван Ибо для него давно уже много большее чем «свой».


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он не пытается подобрать определения тому, что держит цепко и при этом так мягко, что уверенно вошло в его жизнь, но уворачивается от всех возможных слов и ярлыков, даже не особенно задумывается об этом. Но если бы задался такой целью, пожалуй, сравнил бы их с красками. Ван Ибо — насыщенный синий, даже, скорее, индиго, синий с фиолетовым, цвет неба, космоса, глубины и полета, он сам — что-то ближе к желтому, — и море оттенков в каждом разговоре, в каждом прикосновении, в каждой мысли друг о друге. Сяо Чжань хотел бы это нарисовать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я была уверена, что история закончена, пока не поймала себя на том, что написала почти страницу продолжения от лица Ибо. Пришлось дописывать. ╮(￣ω￣;)╭ 
> 
> И да, я решительно не знаю, как все будет происходить в 3й главе, но ее начало настойчиво стучит *со дна* внутри моей головы и просится наружу.

**Ван Ибо**

Ожидание в какой-то момент становится привычным, фоновым, неотделимым от него самого. Ван Ибо срастается с этим вечно зудящим внутри чувством, как когда-то сжился с травмированным коленом: ты знаешь, что делать, чтобы оно болело не всегда, что делать, если вдруг заболит, и как лучше не делать, если рассчитываешь завтра танцевать без горсти обезболивающих до и после. Вариант «вместо», само собой, не предлагать — не когда на носу выступления, а репетиции втиснуты в жесткий график съемок и перелетов между ними. Айдол не имеет права болеть, ни телом, ни душой: с равным успехом, просочись информация в сеть, можно ждать и сочувствия, и разрастающихся слухов, и негодования. Сам Ван Ибо знает: дашь себе слабину хоть раз — потом не поддаться слабости будет не в пример сложнее. Он не считает свои чувства слабостью, наоборот, они давно стали силой, помогающей работать еще лучше. Легче, когда знаешь, что не безразличен, когда есть кому поддержать после тяжелого дня и посмеяться над забавными случаями. Когда в тебя верят и гордятся едва ли не больше, чем собственными успехами. А еще работа отлично отвлекает от ожидания, требует слишком много сил и внимания, что тоже хорошо — меньше остается на зудящее и выматывающее внутри. Но Ибо отдает себе отчет, его чувства - то, в чем он уязвим. То, с чем ему будет сложно справиться. Лучше выждать.

Ожидание выматывает, но время идет, и удавка на шее начинает поддаваться робким мыслям: «Может, уже пора?» Если долго держать тетиву натянутой, она ослабнет, — помнится, на съемках «Атакуя твое сердце» он интереса ради тоже попробовал пострелять из лука, и обязательный инструктаж еще не выветрился из памяти. Если долго чего-то ждать, в какой-то момент поневоле начинают закрадываться сомнения. Не в себе, — чувства внутри занимают так много места, что вынь их, — и не понятно уже, что от него останется, кроме руин и выпотрошенной оболочки. Не в Сяо Чжане, в нем вообще сомневаться невозможно. Ван Ибо сомневается в том, что это гребаное ожидание когда-нибудь закончится.

Сяо Чжань тоже с головой в новых проектах. Практически не видеться на совместных интервью и встречах одновременно и проще, и сложнее. Проще, потому что не надо постоянно контролировать взгляды, слова, жесты вместо того, чтобы просто смотреть, разговаривать, прикасаться. Сложнее, потому что собственно встреч становится катастрофически мало, и каждая — то еще концентрированное испытание, прежде не снившееся ни одному совместному интервью. Хорошо хоть без камер. Спасибо охране, желающих набрать популярность засчет фотографий их «тайных свиданий» отсекают на подлете, а кафе слишком дорожат репутацией, чтобы позволять сотрудникам отвлекаться от работы на подобную ерунду.

Они сидят в ресторанчике, небольшом, но уютном, такие часто называют «семейными». Сяо Чжань изучает меню и говорит что-то про рыбу и морепродукты, мол, они тут особенно хороши, — в этот раз его очередь выбирать место для встречи. Ван Ибо смотрит, как шевелятся губы и родинка под ними, как тонкие пальцы перелистывают страницы, как лампы высвечивают вечно взлохмаченные волосы, слушает родной голос и не слышит ни слова. Сяо Чжань выглядит уставшим, и вряд ли все дело только в лампах, делающих кожу бледнее, а синяки под глазами заметнее. Но улыбка все та же, что он помнит. И внимательный взгляд тоже.

\- Прости, задумался. Выбери ты, пусть будет сюрпризом.

\- Даже если там будет морковь?

\- Даже если там будет морковь. Но учти, в следующий раз тебя может ждать что-нибудь с баклажанами.

Сяо Чжань делает вид, что его тошнит, но глаза смеются.

\- Ты слишком злопамятный, диди. Зачем звать в кафе, если ты собираешься меня отравить?

\- Чтобы у меня было алиби?

\- Не быть тебе злодеем. Кто раскрывает свои злодейские планы будущим жертвам?

\- Это же классика: заманить жертву в ловушку и потом поведать о своих коварных планах. Так делают все злодеи.

\- Все злодеи-неудачники. Потому что потом жертва спасается, как раз пока ей рассказывают, почему ни в коем случае нельзя перерезать тот провод и отключать бомбу. Догадайся, что происходит потом.

\- Уговорил. Тогда я буду злым полицейским. Мне же пойдет форма и кобура? И пистолет. Буду ходить с крутой пушкой. - Ибо складывает пальцы, изображая оружие, и картинно стреляет в потолок.

\- Почему именно злым полицейским? - внимательно проследив за тем, как Ибо убирает «пистолет» в «кобуру» на бедре, спрашивает Сяо Чжань.

\- Роль доброго полицейского больше подходит гэгэ.

\- Думаешь, из меня выйдет плохой «плохой полицейский»?

\- Думаю, у учителя Сяо ничего не может получиться плохо. - Сяо Чжань морщит лицо в гримасе «ты опять?», но Ибо продолжает, - и мы можем меняться. Быть плохими по очереди. Например, опытный полицейский и прикрепленный к нему стажер, что скажешь?

\- Где-то мне уже встречался этот сюжет...

«В порнухе» - хочет продолжить Ибо. И молчит. Весной прошлого года сошло бы за отличную шутку, над которой оба ржали бы еще пару дней, стоит только вспомнить. Сейчас шутка далеко за гранью «безопасной» линии, и озвучивать ее — не лучшая идея. Но что-то подсказывает Ибо: в голове у Сяо Чжаня крутится примерно тот же ответ.

К счастью, подошедшая официантка избавляет от необходимости как-либо отвечать. Она вежлива, и если и смотрит чуть более заинтересованно, чем стоило бы, кажется, это скорее из-за их внешности, а не примелькавшихся лиц. Сяо Чжань озвучивает общий заказ, Ван Ибо слушает краем уха. Вроде бы это легкие салаты и запеченая или приготовленная на пару рыба: завтра у обоих съемки не раньше обеда, но наедаться накануне съемочного дня так себе идея. Пожалуй, действительно оптимальный выбор. Интересно, поэтому Сяо Чжань привел их именно сюда? Или потому, что тут по-настоящему уютно, и он хотел показать это место? Или почему? Мысли бегут немного лениво, сказывается усталость. Встречаться вечером, после долгого рабочего дня, и сидеть допоздна, потому что в следующий раз хер знает когда получится увидеться — тоже не лучшая идея. Да вообще затевать и поддерживать все то, между ними происходит, как ни посмотри со стороны, было очень плохой идеей. С тем, что между ними происходит, Ван Ибо не расстался бы даже под угрозой смертной казни: отбери, и право, лучше уж действительно сдохнуть. Он с усилием проводит пальцами по глазам, легко надавливает- не воспаление от косметики или света, просто устали. Это все просто гребаная усталость, а еще задравшее ожидание, которое грызет изнутри даже в такие моменты. Они только пришли, а он уже не может не думать о тех днях (неделях, месяцах?) которые пройдут до следующей встречи.

Он замечает, что официантка уже ушла, только после осторожного прикосновения к плечу. Вздрагивает.

\- Опять задумался? Я тебя звал, но ты не отреагировал.

\- Есть немного. Прости.

\- Ты слишком много думаешь сегодня, это пугает.

\- Так вот что может напугать учителя Сяо! Когда кто-то рядом с ним думает. Я запомню.

\- Меня пугает, когда от избытка мыслей у тебя становится такое лицо, - Сяо Чжань больше не улыбается, всматривается пытливо и обеспокоенно, и, небеса, разве можно что-то противопоставить такому взгляду?

\- Какое? Так лучше? - Ибо призывает самую ехидную из своих ухмылок, но это не работает. Не тогда, когда Сяо Чжань так явно беспокоится о нем. И все же Ибо не может не попытаться снова: - обещаю, все, ни одной мысли за весь оставшийся вечер. Пусть Чжань-гэ не боится. Эта голова, - он назидательно поднимает указательный палец, а потом снова изображает рукой пистолет и «стреляет» теперь уже себе в висок, - отныне и до ночи предназначена исключительно для еды. - Он картинно сдувает «дым» после выстрела, дурацкий жест, вылезший из недр памяти вместе с кадрами какого-то древнего фильма, и замирает, ломается об изменившийся взгляд Сяо Чжаня. Тот смотрит на все еще сложенные в «пистолет» пальцы у его рта и выглядит так, будто Ибо выстрелил из настоящего оружия. Навылет. В него, Сяо Чжаня.

Ибо нервно, рефлекторно облизывает губы, и Сяо Чжань вздрагивает, и лицо у него при этом такое, будто он жалеет, что до этого был не выстрел. Неотрывно смотрит на его губы. Как будто...

Бляяяяядь. До Ибо внезапно доходит, как все это выглядит со стороны, и теперь он уже сам не может развидеть то, что рисует в голове воображение. Блядь-блядь-блядь... В ресторане невыносимо жарко, включите кондей, заморозьте тут все к херам а еще лучше запихните его в рефрижератор и забудьте там до ближайшего конца света. Полтора года ожидания обрушиваются на него и за несколько секунд осознания сминают в ничто, перемалывают и плавят, оставляя после себя безмозглую лужицу. Он голодным взглядом смотрит на Сяо Чжаня и понимает: если придется ждать еще хотя бы окончания этого ужина, жевать заказанные салатики и вести подобие светской беседы, он заорет. Или убьет кого-нибудь. Или взорвется. Или все сразу.

Не отрывая глаз от Сяо Чжаня он встает медленно и аккуратно, иначе точно опрокинет что-нибудь, и в ответном взгляде столько жажды и ожидания, что Ибо вцепляется в стол, как в спасательный круг, до побелевших пальцев. Надо выдохнуть, надо, блядь вспомнить, как дышать, и сделать уже хоть что-то. Что-то осмысленное, и нет, очнись, прижиматься губами к этой проклятой родинке на глазах у всего ресторана к осмысленному не относится. Смотреть на Сяо Чжаня и не думать, не представлять вкус его губ, не хотеть проверить это прямо сейчас почти невозможно. Он едва не бегом устремляется в туалет и там долго с остервенением плещет в лицо холодной водой, проводит мокрыми руками по шее, дергает за волосы. Он бы и вовсе голову под кран засунул, хотя это определенно не то, что стоит делать в разгар зимы. Если бы еще помогало...

В зеркало над раковиной страшно смотреть. Кажется, он таким взмыленным даже после генеральной репетиции своих концертов не выглядел. Даже после самих концертов. И плевать. На все плевать. Сознание проясняется урывками, он цепляется за них, как пьяный цепляется за стены, чтобы не рухнуть окончательно, пока хоть немного не отпускает.

Слишком «немного», но этого достаточно, чтобы пригладить волосы и подойти к стойке администратора попросить счет. Даже хватает на то, чтобы улыбнуться и извиниться за лишние хлопоты, мол, увы, срочные дела. Девушка удивляется, но послушно тянется проверить заказ, обещает отменить те блюда, что еще не успели начать готовить. И недоуменно хлопает длинными ресницами: «Простите, ваш спутник уже оплатил счет пару минут назад». Ибо чуть не накрывает снова.

Наверное, его улыбку перекашивает как-то совсем странно, девушка смотрит с еще большим недоумением, но ему уже нет до нее никакого дела. Ни до чего нет дела кроме Сяо Чжаня, ждущего его рядом с их столиком. Из-за шапки и длинного, в несколько оборотов шарфа видны только глаза и часть носа, по разбегающимся морщинкам угадывается улыбка, спрятанная, но невероятно теплая.

Ибо торопится, не сразу попадает в рукав куртки и уверен, что Сяо Чжань посмеивается в свой шарф, наблюдая это. Ничего, он еще припомнит. После.

В том бесконечном, долгожданном «после», которое вот-вот наступит.

**Сяо Чжань**

«Если у тебя слишком много мыслей в голове, значит, у тебя слишком много свободного времени» - любил шутить отец. Сяо Чжань осознал справедливость этой фразы довольно рано и неизменно убеждался в ее актуальности, стоило произойти чему-то, что требовало ожидания. Были ли это переживания по поводу отправленного на конкурс рисунка, или результатов важного экзамена, или разговора учителя с родителями после вскрывшейся шалости: Сяо Чжань мог ходить кругами по комнате (просто сидеть в такие моменты было выше его сил) и изводить себя, а мог заняться чем-то более полезным. Начать рисовать если не новый шедевр, то хотя бы коробку с завтраком или карикатуру на одноклассника, например, сделать домашку на завтра... С разносом от родителей было сложнее, но, если так подумать, за одну шалость получать или за две сразу — есть ли большая разница?

В старшей школе, университете и после совет неизменно подтверждался. Он не бежал от проблем, закапываясь в дела, скорее, занимаясь чем-то, успокаивался настолько, чтобы быть способным в этих проблемах разобраться. Ты все равно не можешь повлиять на то, что перенесли сроки сдачи аттестационной работы, а очередной клиент сам не знает, чего хочет, и поэтому в четвертый раз меняет техзадание, не желая слушать возражений. Но ты можешь приготовить что-то посерьезнее и повкуснее лапши с курицей, прогуляться и пофотографировать парк, куда давно собирался, навести порядок в дальних полках шкафа... Где-то в процессе шинковки овощей или раскладывания носков по парам в голове непременно заскребется решение, которое можно будет начинать воплощать в жизнь. Пожалуй, не подкидывай ему жизнь регулярно такие вот сюрпризы, участь некоторых ящиков шкафа была бы неизменно печальной.К счастью или нет, сюрпризами Сяо Чжань бывал обделен редко.

Последний сюрприз длится вот уже почти полтора года и стал, пожалуй, первым случаем, когда папин совет не сработал. Ну то есть как, до определенного момента вполне себе работал, успешно позволяя держать спятившую фантазию в определенных рамках. Потом кроме фантазии пришлось сдерживать еще и собственное тело, норовившее то залипнуть глазами, то прикоснуться, а потом он понял, что если закопается в работу еще больше, то скорее сдохнет от перенапряжения, чем выкинет Ван Ибо из головы.

Изредка он в шутку думает, что вариант со «сдохнуть» был бы не так уж и плох. Сяо Чжань ненавидит ждать, не имея возможности что-то с этим сделать. А еще понимает, всем собой ощущает, что сейчас не время и не место, - как фотограф предчувствует время идеального кадра, а художник момент, когда детализация из яркой особенности вот-вот станет загромождающей картину мазней. Их время пока не пришло, слишком ярко и горячо, слишком остро и хрупко все происходящее. Сейчас они могут только сгореть, оба, вместе, - это будет прекрасно, неповторимо, но, увы, недолго и с печальными последствиями. Приходится ограничиваться тем, что есть.

Они с Ван Ибо соревнуются в количестве дурацких приколов и тупых мемов, заполняющих чат, достают и задирают друг друга в шуточных баталиях. Коснуться, урвать хоть небольшую долю прикосновений, отгрызть еще кусочек от того пирога внимания, который нужен, и который они готовы были бы друг другу дать, если бы не... Если бы не съемки и работа, если бы не вспыхнувший к ним после показа дорамы бешеный интерес, если бы не публичность, если бы не еще тысячи мелочей, из-за которого то, что им действительно достается - не больше чем крошки для нищего. Достаточно, чтобы не сдохнуть от голода, слишком мало, чтобы ощутить что-то большее, чем тень вкуса. Наверное, и к лучшему. Ждать, не зная, не загадывая, жить этим обещанием мучительно, но всяко проще, чем, попробовав однажды, не пытаться получить желаемое снова. Говорят, некоторые подсаживаются на курение с одной сигареты, отчасти именно поэтому он ни разу не пробовал курить, даже на спор.

Будь это больше похоже на зависимость — было бы страшно. Он бы, как лис, попавший в капкан и отгрызающий пострадавшую лапу, скорее расстался с частью себя, чем потерял целиком — потерявшись, растворившись в другом человеке. Но нет, это — другое. И не те «половинки», про которые так любят говорить ведущие женских ТВ-шоу и создатели ромкомов. Как будто кто-то не может быть хорош сам по себе, и его непременно нужно оттенять и дополнять. Сяо Чжань всегда считал себя достаточно цельным человеком, таким же и планировал оставаться, того же ждал от других, - возможно, именно поэтому до сих пор так и не обзавелся семьей. Ему ближе другие образы, да хоть бы и тот самый пресловутый «дуэт гуциня и флейты», когда каждый инструмент и мелодия самобытны, но вместе звучат совершенно по-новому. Он не пытается подобрать определения тому, что держит цепко и при этом так мягко, что уверенно вошло в его жизнь, но уворачивается от всех возможных слов и ярлыков, даже не особенно задумывается об этом. Но если бы задался такой целью, пожалуй, сравнил бы их с красками. Ван Ибо — насыщенный синий, даже, скорее, индиго, синий с фиолетовым, цвет неба, космоса, глубины и полета, он сам — что-то ближе к желтому, — и море оттенков в каждом разговоре, в каждом прикосновении, в каждой мысли друг о друге. Сяо Чжань хотел бы это нарисовать.

Работа и расписания все чаще разводят их по разным городам, и все реже за новыми проектами вспоминают «Неукротимого». Взгляд и звук голоса вживую заменяют телефонные и видео звонки, прикосновения — виртуальные разговоры, когда касаешься не тела — чужой души. Делишься близким и сокровенным, делишь на двоих усталость и разочарование, умножая успех и радость. Чужое отзывается едва ли не ярче собственного, свое перестает быть только своим. Прикосновений не хватает почти до фантомной боли, до ощущения тепла чужих пальцев, поднесенных к экрану за многие километры от тебя. Ведь стоит оказаться рядом — и ожидание продолжается. И нет особой разницы, отводишь ты взгляд и отступаешь на полшага, избегая лишних касаний из-за камер - или из-за своей возможной реакции на это касание. Потому что каждое из них может оказаться не лишним, но последним в череде «до», и он все еще не уверен, что эта черта будет проведена вовремя. На официальных встречах порой даже проще: больше стимулов себя контролировать. Потому что во взгляде Ван Ибо на встречах неофициальных слишком часто мелькает голодный блеск сродни тому, что Сяо Чжань мог бы увидеть в зеркале.

Сяо Чжаню нравится дразнить, нравится чувствовать отклик на себя: на свою улыбку, на слова, на прикосновения. Ван Ибо платит той же монетой. Это могло бы превратиться в очередное соревнование с проверкой на прочность, но пока они рядом, осторожничают оба. А потом дают себе волю в чате, где даже если занесет, то закончится без последствий и будет молчаливо (не)«забыто».

Ожидание подтачивает его, как морские волны — камешек, проявляя, а потом сглаживая острые углы даже там, где он их в себе и не подозревал, промывая внутри дыру. Мягко, неумолимо, ежедневно отгрызая от него по кусочку. Возможно, смывая лишнее? Он чувствует, как слезают с него старой шкурой, слой за слоем, сомнения, опасения, здравый смысл... Сяо Чжань усмехается, но потом понимает: то был не здравый смысл, а все те же сомнения и неуверенность, только притворявшиеся чем-то нужным. Чем дольше он общается с Ван Ибо, тем лучше, казалось бы, должен узнавать его, другого человека. На самом деле каждый раз выходит, что о себе настоящем он узнает не меньше, вытаскивая что-то, о чем даже не догадывался, какие-то вещи, которые раньше, до Ибо, никого в нем не интересовали. Даже его самого. Вспоминает какие-то мелочи, которые приносили радость, и которые теперь все настойчивее пытаются заслонить работа и график.

Такими вещами особенно хочется делиться, тем более что ответный интерес — не напускной. Ван Ибо точно также интересно то, что для него важно и кажется любопытным, как и самому Сяо Чжаню интересно, чем живет Ван Ибо. Тихий ресторанчик с морской кухней — скорее «для своих», чем в претензии на роль модного и популярного места, как раз из таких. Он разглядел его в те времена, когда работы было мало, в отличие от свободного времени и лишних мыслей. Когда всякого мусора в голове становилось слишком много, брал фотоаппарат и отправлялся бродить по городу в любом направлении, куда уведут ноги. И однажды не смог пройти мимо разрисованной под огромный аквариум витрины. Тогда же оценил и легкую кухню (то что нужно, когда из-за необходимости соблюдать диету еда порой пробирается даже в сны), и легкую атмосферу. Почему-то кажется, что Ван Ибо здесь тоже должно понравиться.

Сколько они не виделись, месяц, полтора, два? Для него давно уже все, что больше недели, сливается в «ужасно давно». Сяо Чжань пытается рассказать что-то про ресторан, про еду, но у Ибо слишком отсутствующий и усталый вид для заинтересованного человека. Они оба как могут двигают графики, но в борьбе за пару свободных часов расписания обычно побеждают с разгромным счетом, а потом взимают контррибуцию. Рабочее безумие «Неукротимого», помнится, частенько сменялось не меньшим безумием параллельных съемок. Ван Ибо пропадал с площадки не реже, впору было меряться количеством ночей без сна, авиарейсов и нагруженных на себя проектов. Прошли бесконечные полтора года, и не то чтобы ситуация со свободным временем стала лучше.

Даже будучи еле живым после дня съемок по жаре, это чудовище не уставало его подкалывать, расцветая от каждой реакции как политый кактус. И сейчас дразнит. Сяо Чжань смотрит, как широкая ладонь с длинными пальцами касается обтянутого джинсами бедра, и внутри ворочаются голодные мысли, крайне далекие от предложенных рестораном блюд. Зато там точно есть Ибо в форме, «плохой полицейский» и «меняться». И, что там было про стажера?

Он с трудом выныривает из захвативших голову образов и поворачивается к подошедшей официантке. Быстро еще раз пролистывает меню в надежде, что оно почти не поменялось за минувшие два года, и озвучивает то, что когда-то часто здесь заказывал. Если уж нарушать диету, пусть это будет что-то легкое. Девушка обещает подать все минут за пятнадцать — двадцать и уходит. Сяо Чжань снова смотрит на Ван Ибо, любуется родными чертами, широкими плечами в мешковатой толстовке, отмечает усталость на лице и погруженный в себя взгляд. Они никогда не обсуждают, во что каждому обходятся эти встречи — и ни на минуту не забывают об этом. Но пауза все длится, ясности во взгляде не прибавляется, и это заставляет напрячься. О чем можно задуматься настолько, чтобы не реагировать на взгляд и оклик, только на прикосновение, да и то не сразу?

Он еще думает об этом, а Ван Ибо снова дразнит, и он бы непременно вытряс из этого бедового мальчишки, что так крепко засело в его голове, но тот, дурачась, надувает щеки, приоткрывает пухлые губы и дует на сложенные в «пистолет» у этих губ пальцы. И всё. Мысли уже из родной головы выбивает разом, как выстрелом, зато недавно крутившиеся в голове картинки активно занимают освободившееся место. Ван Ибо нервно облизывает губы, Сяо Чжань рефлекторно повторяет за ним и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, оторваться не может от того, как влажно блестит этот рот, как ползет по скулам и шее краска. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы оставаться сидеть, хотя попробовать эту горячую кожу на вкус, проследить по шее до ключиц — затронул ли и их румянец? - хочется до зуда. Он представляет эти прикосновения, раньше гнал такие мысли, чтобы не дразнить себя, но сейчас почти ощущает, как все будет: запах парфюма, одежды и самого Ибо, гладкость и тепло под губами и на языке, бьющаяся венка с участившимся пульсом... И, глядя на то, как тот встает, как смотрит расширившимися зрачками, ясно — очень скоро все, что рисует сейчас дорвавшееся воображение, можно будет проверить на практике.

Ну, кроме полицейской формы, наверное.

Ван Ибо отходит, почти отбегает от столика, и разум ненадолго обретает ясность. Хочется смеяться. Так долго ждал «подходящего» момента, что момент выбрал себя сам, и сейчас остается только наслаждаться полетом и, возможно, наконец узнать, куда ведет эта кроличья нора. Вопреки всему, на душе легко, улыбка — дурная, шальная, неудержимая, - рвется изнутри так, что болит в груди. Сяо Чжань подзывает официантку и оплачивает заказ. Надевает куртку и шапку, заматывается в шарф. Ждет. Смех все еще не отпускает, захватывает, гуляет внутри, похожий на пузырьки шампанского, потому что долгое и безнадежно-мучительное ожидание наконец закончилось, и началось ожидание-предвкушение. Он смотрит, как Ибо входит в зал, взъерошенный, с влажными волосами и потемневшим от воды воротом, такой решительный и _родной_, как он торопливо надевает куртку, и не может отвести глаз.


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все должно было быть просто, — теперь, когда Сяо Чжань стоял рядом, улыбался и смотрел с таким теплом, когда они наконец дождались чего-то нового, правильного, что вот-вот произойдет — и изменит все окончательно. Просто подойти к охранникам, предупредить, что дальше он как большой мальчик поедет домой сам (с кем и в чей дом, вот уж не ваши, парни, дело). Просто позвонить менеджеру, предупредить, что он отпускает охрану и уже почти сел в такси. Просто выместись уже из этого ресторана и свалить с Сяо Чжанем туда, где хоть на несколько часов (ЧАСОВ, подумать только!) можно будет отключить телефоны, послать всех нахрен и ни на кого не оглядываться.  
Нихрена не просто

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Герои отбились от лап и творят что хотят  
Приходится записывать как есть

**Сяо Чжань**

Предвкушение вместе с неожиданной нежностью сворачиваются где-то внутри груди мягким горячим клубком, который разрастается, накрывает с головой при каждом взгляде на Ибо. На него невозможно не смотреть — такого: взъерошенного, с решительным, почти суровым лицом, и одновременно смущенного. Сяо Чжань сам смущен происходящим, хорошо, что едва видимый из-за шарфа румянец можно списать на жару, хотя, кажется, в этом ему не особенно поверят. Они обмениваются многообещающими взглядами, в которых больше лукавства, чем недавнего голода: теперь, когда ожидание так явно _почти закончилось _и сменилось уверенностью, когда отпали сомнения, можно позволить себе немного растянуть удовольствие. Совсем-совсем немного.

Пока Ван Ибо разговаривает с охраной, созванивается с менеджером и медленно закипает, Сяо Чжань вызывает такси. Он не может и не должен вмешиваться, ему самому, скорее всего, предстоит подобный «разговор по душам», хотя это сейчас кажется совсем неважным. Важно — поймать раздраженный взгляд и кивнуть, и увидеть, как напряжение на лице Ибо немного ослабевает. Потом он отворачивается и продолжает с жаром доказывать что-то собеседнику в телефоне. Разговор явно затягивается, в верхней одежде жарко, но Сяо Чжань ждет, разве что разматывает шарф, позволяя ему болтаться на шее. Смотрит на спину Ван Ибо и почти чувствует охватывающее того негодование.

Отвлекает от этой картины подошедшая с вежливой улыбкой администратор. Он смутно помнит эту молодую женщину, пару лет назад она работала тут официанткой. Как-то раз они даже прогулялись вместе до парка, где он ее фотографировал, — ничего такого, просто интересный тип внешности, хорошая погода и непринужденная беседа. Мельком взглянув на бейдж, Сяо Чжань вежливо улыбается в ответ. Мин Каоцзы держит в руках пакет с коробками для еды на вынос.

— Добрый вечер. Из вашего заказа успели приготовить только пару блюд, я попросила их упаковать. Раньше, помню, вам нравилась наша запеченая рыба. С тех пор повар стал готовить ее еще лучше.

— Добрый вечер. Спасибо за вашу заботу, госпожа Мин. У вас потрясающая память. И да, поздравляю с новой должностью. Даже неловко, давно не заглядывал сюда.

— Понимаю. И тоже поздравляю вас, господин Сяо. Ваша актерская игра потрясающая, я не сомневалась, что к вам придет успех.

Радостная расслабленность сменяется напряжением, уже чуть нервная улыбка растягивает губы. Было глупо рассчитывать, что его (их?) тут не узнают, но он все же почему-то позволил себе эту глупость. Оставалось надеяться, что все не так плохо, в конце концов, что такого в обычной встрече двух друзей, коллег? Даже если она так нервно и внезапно закончилась.

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться, господин Сяо. Наш ресторан ценит постоянных клиентов и хорошее отношение. И право на частную жизнь. Никто из сотрудников не променяет это на сплетни. И… — женщина неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, отводит взгляд, но потом все же договаривает, — Дверь для сотрудников у нас выходит на смежную улицу. Если вы беспокоитесь из-за внимания фанатов, я могла бы вас проводить. Если это будет нужно.

Пока Сяо Чжань пытается быстро сообразить, что тут можно ответить и надо ли отвечать, она с поклоном передает ему пакет и возвращается за рабочую стойку, где, очевидно, ее ждут другие дела. Таким его и находит раздраженный Ибо.

— Они вообще нормальные, а? Кем надо быть, чтобы пытаться отслеживать меня по лицам моей охраны? Я сам их неделю на третью только всех выучил. — Он устало трет лоб, и Сяо Чжань кладет ладонь на чужое плечо.

— Ты уверен? Это действительно звучит… странно? — он улыбается, но улыбка не доходит до глаз. Люди порой способны на _очень_ странные вещи, и его день рождения был тому наглядным подтверждением.

— Не знаю, честно, и знать не хочу, что на этот раз. Но ребята все-таки не первый год в таком варятся, и если они уже связались с менеджером и поставили того на уши, значит, на выходе из ресторана ожидается какая-то хрень. Оказывается, он сам мне звонить собирался, когда я его набрал.

Сяо Чжань очень не хочет думать, что предложение Мин Каоцзы и «какая-то хрень», совпавшие совершенно чудесным образом, совпали не случайно. С ним такого не случалось, нет, но парни из Х9 как-то чуть не влипли почти третью состава. Да и потом каких только историй он не слышал. Пакет с заботливо упакованной едой оттягивает руку. Он не собирается из-за свалившейся на него славы и нескольких поддавшихся истерии фанатов переставать верить людям вообще. И если это действительно совпадение, не воспользоваться им было бы глупо. Он чуть крепче сжимает пальцы на плече Ибо, тот смотрит вопросительно.

— Я только что разговаривал с администратором. Госпожа Мин предложила выйти через дверь для персонала, она ведет на соседнюю улицу. Хочется верить, что там нас будет ждать только такси.

Лицо Ван Ибо — смесь надежды и настороженности, и Сяо Чжань его понимает.

— Я все-таки часто здесь бывал раньше. Думаю, ко мне тут хорошо относятся, — он неловко улыбается, но одной улыбкой вряд ли можно решить проблему. — Если хочешь, пусть первым выйдет кто-то из охранников, думаю, нам не откажут в этой просьбе.

Самому Сяо Чжаню ходить с охраной все еще непривычно. Он до последнего откладывал этот момент, долго не хотелось верить, что те же люди, что дарят ему открытки со словами восхищения и пишут столько слов в поддержку, могут причинить большее неудобство, чем назойливое внимание. Да и казалось неправильным отгораживаться за чужими спинами от тех, кого сам в вейбо приглашал делиться своими переживаниями, новостями, мелкими радостями и печалями. Актер, айдол — тот, кто творит для людей, кто их понимает и понятен им — как это можно сделать из-за высокой стены? Пришлось учиться и привыкать.

Мин Каоцзы сочувственно-понимающе кивает, но не задает лишних вопросов, и коротко стриженый охранник скрывается вперед них за дверью «Только для персонала». Пока он убеждается, что улочка действительно не пользуется особой популярностью, они ждут вдвоем в тупичке между дверью на кухню и складом, стараясь не слишком мешать снующему персоналу. К чести последних, на них почти не косятся. Сам он не был так уж уверен, что не отвлекался бы на двух посторонних, преющих в уличной одежде под дверью с дощечкой «Администратор».

— Не зря ты сегодня вспомнил про полицейских. Достойное дорамы приключение? Преследование, засада, черный ход, тайные друзья из прошлого, что я упустил? — Сяо Чжань улыбается, подначивает, не может не — они стоят в тесном закутке, почти прижавшись, и у Ван Ибо слишком задолбавшийся вид, чтобы смотреть на это равнодушно. Даже если до возвращения госпожи Мин остаются секунды.

— Крутого меня с крутой пушкой? — Ибо играет бровями, усмехается, и спустя мгновение их складывает так, что оба вынуждены зажимать рты рукавами, чтобы не гоготать на весь коридор. В таком виде их и застают, — цепляющимися друг за друга в попытке не сползти на пол от смеха. Чуть продышавшись и вытерев слезы, Сяо Чжань звонит таксисту, уточняет новый адрес, и теперь уже вчетвером они вываливаются из неприметной дверцы в освежающий зимний вечер. Ну как, сначала выскальзывает охранник, потом вываливаются они оба, все еще подхихикивая, и следом, явно сдерживая улыбку, царственно ступает госпожа Мин. Улочка все еще пуста, единственная пара глаз, которая следит за ними, и то недолго, принадлежит худому черному-белому коту, вольготно устроившемуся на помойном баке.

Машина вот-вот прибудет, Сяо Чжань оборачивается к молодой женщине, которой наверняка зябко на улице в форменном платье даже при наброшенном на плечи пальто. Низко кланяется.

— Госпожа Мин, моя благодарность за вашу заботу безгранична. Возможно, я могу как-то отблагодарить вас?

Мин Каоцзы молча думает несколько секунд, но потом, будто решившись, ищет по карманам пальто. Наконец, смущенно достает пачку бумажных одноразовых салфеток.

— Ох, простите, ничего другого нет. Моя племянница, ей пятнадцать, — большая поклонница «Неукротимого», все уши прожужжала. Я, правда, не поэтому предложила, я же понимаю все про фанатов. Простите, так неловко! Но если можно, она бы так обрадовалась автографу! Простите! — теперь уже покрасневшая от смущения женщина низко кланяется, протягивая салфетки.

Сяо Чжань запускает руки в карманы, но там тоже ничего подходящего, хорошо хоть находится маркер. Он собирается уже расписаться на протянутой салфетке, подложив под нее телефон, как ту выхватывают, заменяя авиабилетом, согласно которому пассажир Ван Ифэн* прилетел сегодня из Чанши в семь утра по местному времени. Часть бланка, где указан ID, аккуратно оторвана. Он привычно подписывает бланк и держит телефон, пока рисует автограф Ибо, чтобы тому было удобнее. Протягивает авиабилет, который принимают как огромное сокровище.

— Госпожа Мин, еще раз благодарю вас.

— Спасибо, госпожа Мин — они произносят это одновременно и кланяются тоже почти синхронно, Ибо немного дергается и отстает.

— Да что вы… Вам спасибо, Фан-Фан будет до небес скакать от радости. Не беспокойтесь, я ей не расскажу, откуда он.

— Надеюсь, мы не слишком вас оторвали от дел.

— Не стоит беспокоиться.

— «Фан» как «дом»? — неожиданно спрашивают из-за плеча.

— Да — растерянно отвечает женщина. Ибо молча тянет к себе авиабилет, выводит рядом с автографами «Для Фан-Фан» и возвращает обратно. С тихим щелчком закрывает маркер и убирает к себе в карман.

От звука подъезжающей машины все напрягаются, но это оказывается такси. Ван Ибо встречает ее напряженным взглядом. Он уже в маске, шапка надвинута почти на брови, воротник куртки застегнут. Сяо Чжань окидывает его взглядом и вспоминает про собственный шарф, который едва не потерял в коридоре и об который потом чуть не споткнулся, но на шее ничего нет. Шарф оказывается у Ибо в руках, и, кажется, не будь рядом чужих глаз, его мало того что намотали бы на Сяо Чжаня, так еще и затянули посильнее. Пока же мягкая шерсть просто переходит из рук в руки.

Выдержав короткий и тихий, но явно эмоциональный разговор с охранником, Ибо забирается на заднее сидение автомобиля справа — слева уже сидит Сяо Чжань. Посередине гордо возлежит пакет с их несостоявшимся ужином, глубоко остывшим.

Такси медленно набирает скорость и скрывается за углом. Госпожа Мин провожает машину взглядом и пропускает охранника обратно в ресторан.

**Ван Ибо**

Все должно было быть просто, — теперь, когда Сяо Чжань стоял рядом, улыбался и смотрел с таким теплом, когда они наконец _дождались_ чего-то нового, правильного, что вот-вот произойдет — и изменит все окончательно. Просто подойти к охранникам, предупредить, что дальше он как большой мальчик поедет домой сам (с кем и в чей дом, вот уж не ваши, парни, дело). Просто позвонить менеджеру, предупредить, что он отпускает охрану и уже почти сел в такси. Просто выместись уже из этого ресторана и свалить с Сяо Чжанем туда, где хоть на несколько часов (ЧАСОВ, подумать только!) можно будет отключить телефоны, послать всех нахрен и ни на кого не оглядываться.

Нихрена не просто. Разве может быть что-то просто, когда он Ван мать вашу Ибо, гребаная звезда и кумир миллионов, среди которых обязательно отыщется с десяток ненормальных, обладающих нюхом Пуаро и мозгом ящерицы? Ребята из охраны, тихо сидящие у окна поближе к выходу, сначала замечают подозрительно нервных шушукающихся девиц, а потом видят их же в компании еще десятка подружек напротив ресторана. Толстовки, сумочки, ободки с фанатской символикой — стандартные предвестники неприятностей. О том, чтобы тихо свалить нет и речи, и так чудо еще, что, кажется, Сяо Чжаня пока никто не разглядел. Отпустить охрану? Не тогда, когда менеджер, глотая окончания слов и исходя слюной, — Ибо слышит, как динамики шипят от напряжения, — требует сидеть тихо и обещает в полчаса прислать за ним машину. «Смотри ничего не натвори там!» — слышится за всем, что льется из телефона, и только теплый взгляд и подбадривающий кивок Сяо Чжаня удерживают от того, чтобы не сорваться. Ибо впитывает их всем телом, прикрывает глаза, чтобы наподольше сохранить в памяти, и отворачивается, чтобы не пугать собственным лицом. Набирает в грудь воздуха и, как может, спокойно, отвечает на чужую почти-истерику: прямо сейчас он ничего «творить» не собирается. Он понимает ситуацию, он не будет никому хамить и позволит взрослым дядям делать их работу по вытаскиванию Ван Ибо из задницы, в которую он попал «из-за своевольной выходки». К концу разговора кажется, он сточил зубы до десен, что, наверное, к лучшему, потому что желание загрызть кого-нибудь становится почти нестерпимым, — начиная с менеджера и заканчивая этими девицами, искренне уверенными, будто бесцеремонно лезть в его частную жизнь означает демонстрировать свою любовь. В гробу он видал такую «любовь». Вот ведь дерьмо.

В голове гулко и пусто. Это должен был быть хороший вечер, в какой-то момент он даже поверил, что его ждет охренительный вечер, и разочарование настолько подкашивает, что только злость придает силы дотащить ставшее тяжелым тело до все еще ждущего его Сяо Чжаня. Выплескивая бессильное раздражение, небеса, он давно не чувствовал себя так тупо беспомощным, вот уж не скучал по этому чувству. Сейчас, еще минуту, и он озвучит все полностью: и про вызванную менеджером машину, и про то, что, когда он уедет, Чжань-гэ сможет спокойно вернуться домой без риска попасться на глаза какой-нибудь психованной. Ван Ибо готов засунуть в задницу свой норов, если это нужно, а сейчас последнее, что он хочет — неприятности для Сяо Чжаня из-за его фанаток. Только дайте ему эту минуту рядом, чувствовать, как растекается по плечу и доходит до самого сердца тепло чужой ладони.

Когда он слышит про запасной выход, то хочет и боится поверить. Это выглядит и как потрясающе удобное решение проблемы, и как отличная ловушка. Одно дело — встреча с фанатками на выходе из ресторана, неприятно, но не смертельно, в конце концов, это ресторан, а не лав-отель. Но кадры его и Сяо Чжаня, выбирающихся вдвоем откуда-то явно с черного хода — почти гарантированная сенсация, за которую многие писаки и фанатки продадут душу.

Вариант с охранником звучит разумно. Если бы не накатившая усталая муть в голове, которая уже даже злости не очень поддается, может, он бы додумался до этого сам. Сейчас все, на что его хватает в тепле внутреннего коридора — прислониться к стене и при этом не заснуть стоя. Он смотрит на лицо Сяо Чжаня, которое сейчас так близко, фокусируется на нем, держится вглядом за взгляд, цепляется, привязывает себя им к «сейчас-и-здесь» крепче, чем страховочными тросами. Это реальность. Сяо Чжань рядом реален. Что бы там ни происходило за пределами этого узкого коридорчика, пусть катится в задницу. Они с этим разберутся вместе. Теперь — точно вместе, даже если пока все, что между ними есть, это долгое ожидание, взгляды и молчаливое _обещание_. А еще это понимание с полувзгляда, и подхваченные шутки, и вот правда, умирать от смеха в подсобке ресторана, прячась от фанатов, на глазах собственной охраны и администратора этого ресторана — с кем еще могла произойти такая восхитительно тупая история? Как будто снова лето восемнадцатого года, и они валятся с ног, потому что в тени термометр показывает за сорок градусов, а надо собраться и отыграть пятнадцатый дубль сцены, в которой ты чуть не помер еще на восьмом-девятом. И единственное, что помогает взбодриться и собраться — дурацкая возня, подначивания и шутки почти на автомате, в которых мозг едва ли принимает участие.

Сяо Чжань чуть не спотыкается, Ван Ибо не в первый раз хочет напомнить ему смотреть под ноги и быть аккуратнее, но вместо этого выхватывает с пола длинный шарф, на который только чудом не наступил. И, наконец, вываливается в освежающий ночной зимний холод. В голове проясняется еще немного, он окидывает взглядом пустую (о счастье!) улочку и подходит к Чай Цанбу. Они это обсуждали уже, но сейчас Ибо еще раз уточняет, связался ли тот с менеджером, развернули ли машину, _отвяжутся ли от него сегодня уже или нет_, — последнее, разумеется, не в слух, но слишком явно читается во взгляде. Должны же там понимать, что если машина приедет и никого не заберет, будет … неловко, а он в нее теперь точно не сядет. Да и смысл? Пусть ждут у пустого ресторана сколько влезет, может, чему-то научатся. Если он хоть немного понимает в такого рода девушках — а ему хватило общения и с трейни, и с фанатками, и с участницами танцевального шоу, и вообще, — то скоро там начнется поиск виноватых, и тем, кто заварил всю эту кашу, достанется от своих же. Он уже давно устал этому удивляться.

Госпожа Мин тоже просит автограф — смущенно и робко, не для себя, для племянницы. Извиняясь за то, что вообще обращается к ним с просьбой, хотя, наверное, понимает, как их выручила. Может, видела что-то в окно, или, если они с Сяо Чжанем знакомы, слышала что-то, или натыкалась на заметки в интернете. Какая разница? Сяо Чжань верит ей и тому, что помощь была бескорыстной, и Ван Ибо хочет верить тоже, несмотря на все еще не до конца остывшие подозрения. Он так же шарит по карманам, первое, что попадается под руку — утренний авиабилет. Пожалуй, это лучше салфетки? Быстро отрывает часть с личными данными — вот это точно ни к чему — и протягивает бланк Сяо Чжаню, только потом соображая, что время вылета-прибытия показывать не стоило. Ну и ладно. Он придерживает мечты о том, когда все это, наконец, закончится, — один раз уже помечтал сегодня, спасибо, — но спокойствие и расслабленность накатывают волнами, грозя погрести под собой. Может же он надеяться, что после всего этого дерьма будет что-то хорошее? Пожалуйста.

Он благодарит госпожу Мин и неловко дергается, — воспоминания о прошлом лете вытянули отработанную тогда и проявившуюся не раз потом синхронность, не стоит. И так не хочется задумываться, какое впечатление они о себе оставили. Любой намек на возможную «публичность» — и контроль включается почти автоматически. Эти прыжки из естественных движений тела и выверенных, но все равно ломаных, как у блядского робота, жестов — то, что он ненавидел в каждой их «официальной» встрече. Отвлекает ее и себя, дописывая обращение для Фан-Фан. Получи он сам в пятнадцать автограф кумира, наверное, тоже бы прыгал от радости. Он не за этим становился айдолом, совсем, но иногда, вот так подписывая плакат или фотографию, ловит себя на ощущении: «ты воплощаешь чью-то мечту». Хочется верить все же, что эта девушка не из тех, кто готов выслеживать его — в ресторане, аэропорту, на съемках. Их в принципе не так много, но сегодня ему сложно заставлять себя об этом помнить.

Такси появляется вовремя, еще немного, и повисла бы неловкая тишина, но он все равно дергается на звук. Ловит взгляд Сяо Чжаня, который шарит рукой по шее и, кажется, пытается сообразить, чего там не хватает. Рука дергается было набросить на плечи все еще болтающийся в руках шарф, и тормозит, аккуратно вкладывая вязаного удава в чужую протянутую ладонь. Теплую, он успевает почувствовать это за секундное случайное касание. Еще раз кланяется на прощание госпоже Мин и идет к машине, в которой уже устроился Сяо Чжань с каким-то пакетом, — он заметил его, но так, мельком, не придавая значения. Скорее всего еда, и будет забавно, если так. Следом делает шаг Чай Цанбу, протягивая трубу с вызовом. Менеджер все-таки отправил машину, сюда, в переулок, но то ли водитель заблудился в односторонних улочках, то ли попал в пробку, пока его не видно. И к лучшему. А менеджер — дурак. Пусть сам потом с начальством и водилой разбирается, он не потерявшийся породистый щенок, которого надо пасти даже в оговоренные договором и расписанием часы отдыха. И за шкирку вытаскивать из любого намека на лужу не надо. Никто не мог предположить здесь фанаток, и он принял бы помощь, не ради себя, так ради Сяо Чжаня. Но теперь, когда ситуация разрешилась, когда он сам с ней разобрался, каких демонов к нему лезут?!

— Я. Еду домой. Сам. На такси. Всего доброго, — он вешает трубку и передает ее обратно в руки охранника. Тот смотрит почти сочувственно — за время работы насмотрелся на него разного, да и с менеджером успел не раз пообщаться.

— Господин Чай, когда менеджер будет возмущаться, — оба ухмыляются на этом «когда», «если» тут говорить бессмысленно, — валите все на меня.

— Не в первый раз, господин Ван. Разберемся. Хорошо вам отдохнуть, — он вслушивается, всматривается и не видит даже намека на многозначительность в этой фразе, только доброжелательность. Хорошие все же ребята с ним работают.

Ван Ибо падает на сиденье и закрывает за собой дверь, отсекая от них с Сяо Чжанем весь этот гребаный внешний мир. И позволяет себе, наконец, поверить, что все будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Встречала версию, что Ван Ибо - сценический псевдоним, родное имя - Ван Ифэн  
王奕枫 wàng yì fēng  
王 - победитель, князь  
奕 - красивый, грациозный  
枫 - клён
> 
> Не знаю, как там на самом деле все обстоит, подумала, что даже если так, в официальных документах он все же имя не менял. Информация про родное имя и псевдоним не так чтобы афишируется, но есть в сети (в частности, находила заметки на китайских сайтах)


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Я здесь. Я никуда от тебя не денусь, — говорит он хрипловатым голосом, и сам себе не до конца верит. Ибо, кажется, тоже — вцепляется почти до сведенных судорогой рук, обнимает так, что едва можно дышать. Так, как им обоим сейчас нужно, чтобы, наконец, в это поверить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обновила шапку фика.  
┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

**Ван Ибо**

Ибо растекается, размазывается по сиденью такси, как будто кости превратились в желе, и оно уже начало подтаивать. Так себе зрелище, если честно. Хочется закрыть глаза, хочется спать — но даже моргать получается с усилием, а потом веки снова ползут вверх, как у пластиковой куклы. Отличный вечер, ха. На что он там рассчитывал, тихий приятный ужин? Забудь, это для нормальных людей, айдолы к ним не относятся.

Левая рука лениво нащупывает угол коробки сквозь пакет, пальцы двигаются дальше, ковыряют узел, Ибо наощупь пытается развязать его одной рукой, — чем угодно занять мозг, чтобы не застревать в этом усталом оцепенении.

Сглатывает, когда пальцы накрывает чужая ладонь. Теплая, да.

Перекатывает голову по подголовнику.

Сяо Чжань смотрит на него. В полумраке салона блестят глаза, а улыбка такая, что Ибо сглатывает снова, столько в ней — всего. Он даже половину не возьмется расшифровать, для него и половины уже много. Всего происходящего — много. От этого почти хочется плакать. Никогда таким слезливым не был, и вот.

— Приедем, сможешь отдохнуть, — говорит Сяо Чжань и чуть сжимает пальцы. В этом он весь. Никакого банального «Ты устал?», ничего про ночь в аэропорту и рабочий день после, хотя мог бы. Ибо не знает, чего сейчас хочется больше — целовать эту улыбку, пока не начнет задыхаться, или обнять и уткнуться в плечо, отогреваясь. Выбирает третье.

— Я отдохнул. В фотостудии в моем распоряжении был отличный диван и целых два часа. Неслыханная роскошь. — Он усмехается. Еще были толпы снующих вокруг людей, поэтому нервную дрему вряд ли можно назвать отдыхом. Но разгрузить мозг это все равно немного помогло. Жаль, второй раз не сработает.

— То есть чай и ужин тебе не предлагать? Плохой из меня получится хозяин.

— А что у нас на ужин?

— Как ты и хотел, сюрприз. Для меня тоже. Что-то из нашего заказа, вроде бы запеченая рыба, но я сейчас точно не вспомню, что именно заказывал.

Губы против воли растягивает ухмылка.

— Что, Сяо-лаоши, сказывается возраст? В прошлом году не мог запомнить весь текст, сейчас не помнишь, что заказал час назад. Что дальше? Забудешь, как меня зовут?

— Вряд ли у меня получится. — Сяо Чжань смотрит на то, как Ибо молчит, пытаясь подобрать ответ, а потом добавляет: — Ты же будешь мне постоянно напоминать и не отстанешь, пока я не выучу твое имя заново.

Засранец.

Воздух, казавшийся густым с тех пор, как он сел в салон, снова свободно втекает в легкие. Как у Сяо Чжаня это получается так легко? Почему, стоит им только оказаться вместе, и находятся силы даже тогда, когда, казалось бы, он вот-вот превратится в манекен — такой же неповоротливый и безмозглый? Почти жаль, что поездка закончилась.

Они молча выгружаются из машины, потом поднимаются на лифте. Ибо изредка бывал здесь после съемок, когда совпадали расписания и можно было, например, посмотреть фильм в компании того же Юй Биня. Наедине с хозяином в этой квартире он не оставался ни разу.

Небольшая кабинка отсчитывает этажи, он следит, как сменяются цифры на табло. Ибо опять не смотрит на Сяо Чжаня, но чувствует его взгляд, кажется, кожей. А еще отчетливо чувствует, как стучит пульс где-то в горле и отдается на кончиках пальцев… Рассказал бы кто — первым бы обсмеял и обозвал школотой, а сейчас сам похож на подростка, и это так тупо, что никаких слов не хватит. Со смешком думает, что съемки в романтических дорамах нихрена не помогают в ситуации, когда ты едешь в чужую квартиру, чтобы…

Лифт зо звонком останавливается, открывая двери и сбивая с мысли. Ибо идет как загипнотизированный вслед за Сяо Чжанем по коридору, заходит в квартиру, ждет, пока тот включит свет, закроет дверь, — звук кажется слишком громким — отложит куда-то мешающийся пакет, он не видит, только слышит шелест. Напряжение внутри закручивается торнадо, он видел по телеку, как это, виток за витком до самого неба, и крыша улетает — только в путь. Сжимает кулаки и медленно, будто наперекор все тому же торнадо поворачивает голову, смотрит на Сяо Чжаня. Тонет в ответном взгляде.

Это как в ресторане, только сильнее и резче, — нет посторонних глаз, не надо себя сдерживать. И стола нет, за который можно ухватиться, поэтому пальцы цепляются за чужие плечи. В него тоже вцепляются— ладони шарят по плечам, по лопаткам, по шее и затылку, еще ближе, еще теснее, стирая даже память о том, как приходилось себя одергивать, останавливать, прятать то, что рвалось изнутри. Ибо пробует, наконец, на вкус эти губы и эту родинку, теряется в эмоциях и ощущениях, а потом все-таки утыкается лицом в чужое плечо. Потому что опять всего — слишком, и слишком страшно поверить, что это реальность, а не мираж. Они стоят нелепые и взъерошенные посреди прихожей, все еще в куртках и обуви, и не могут расцепиться даже для того, чтобы их снять.

Сяо Чжань отмирает первым.

-Я здесь. Я никуда от тебя не денусь.

Ибо обнимает еще сильнее, сцепляет руки за спиной, вжимается всем собой, как будто боится, что именно сейчас кто-нибудь появится и снова начнет отбирать их друг у друга. Это сильнее него, эта потребность, необходимость чувствовать, что его Чжань-гэ действительно рядом. С ним, в его руках.

Сяо Чжань ерошит его волосы, снова обнимает, гладит по спине, по плечам, пока Ибо не отпускает достаточно, чтобы осознать: обниматься без куртки явно будет удобнее. Он ведет головой, утыкаясь в воротник и чужую шею, и тихо смеется, и обнимает уже мягко, расслабленно.

— Прости. Все еще никак не могу в это поверить.

— Что никуда не денусь? — Сяо Чжань утыкается губами ему в висок, тоже улыбается. Хорошо до безумия просто стоять так. Но, наверное, уличную одежду действительно лучше снять.

Хотя бы ее, для начала.

Шапки и шарф валяются на полу, слетели почти сразу. Ибо поднимает и протягивает Сяо Чжаню, аккуратно разувается, снимает куртку, медленно ведя молнию, занимает руки, потому что иначе знает: снова прилипнет, а застрять в прихожей, ну… Все равно прилипает — вешалка маленькая, они сталкаваются руками и локтями, нацелившись на один и тот же крючок, шуточная битва завязывается сама собой. Ибо смотрит с гордостью победителя и ловит Сяо Чжаня в охапку, когда тот тянется повесить свою одежду рядом, хорошо еще, что не вместе с курткой ловит. Прижимается щекой к плечу. Узел внутри, та самая удавка, что держала все это время за горло, распускается еще немного.

Почему-то вспоминается йо-йо, ему в детстве нравилось: то отпустить, то смотать нить, то заставить по ней пробежаться, — не особенно сложные со стороны трюки. Он сейчас сам как йо-йо, как ни отбегай, какие фигуры не пробуй — все равно притянешься к этим рукам. Можно только отпустить на время: снять вот куртку, вымыть руки, — он справляется с тем, чтобы не прилипнуть снова, теперь со спины, хотя это сложно.

— Чай и ужин? — Сяо Чжань улыбается, почти смеется, но это такая улыбка, с которой не ужином кормить, а… «валить и трахать» — продолжается в голове. Весь вечер, да что там, сколько времени гонял из головы такие мысли, только если в шутку, как с детективной дорамой. Боялся назвать словами, ну точно подросток.

— Ты настолько голодный? — тоже смешком, отзеркаленной улыбкой. Хочется подразнить. Не теми пошлыми якобы эротичными интонациями, от которых мерзко и смешно, а тем, что поймано во взгляде Сяо Чжаня и отражено самим Ибо.

— Нууу… — Сяо Чжань делает шаг к отложенному в коридоре пакету. Ибо не выдерживает первым, перехватывает, снова ловит в охапку, прилипает. Ну сколько можно уже, в самом-то деле?

— Уверен? — и целует, не дожидаясь ответа. Все они друг другу ответили, давно, очень, еще до ресторана даже — когда зацепились друг за друга и не расцеплялись, несмотря ни на время, ни на растояние. Весь ответ Сяо Чжаня сейчас — в том, как жадно тот обнимает, как зарывается в волосы рука, прижимая теснее, ближе.

— Уверен, что шкаф на такое не рассчитан — смеется Сяо Чжань, и Ибо только теперь понимает, что прижал его к шкафу в прихожей, который, похоже, действительно не очень такому рад.

— У тебя вся мебель в квартире такая хлипкая?

— Не вся.

Так долго ждал, представлял (а как иначе?), но реальность вышибает из головы все мысли и страхи. Нет недавней неловкости, нет сводившей с ума жажды вцепиться и каждым прикосновением доказывать себе и всему миру: «мое». Он бы удивился, но слишком занят тем, чтобы побыстрее стянуть с Сяо Чжаня рубашку, — кто только придумал эти мелкие пуговицы? Толстовка удобнее, и он нетерпеливо дергает одежду вверх под тихий смешок, а потом точно так же теплые руки помогают ему самому выпутаться из мягкой ткани. Ибо снова прилипает губами к губам, к шее, оставляет поцелуи на скулах, сам подставляется под жадные прикосновения. Футболка мешает, и не только ему, — Сяо Чжань тянет ее, проводя ладонями по ребрам, так, что едва не трясет обоих. Вообще одежда мешает, хочется — ближе, чувствовать, ощущать всем собой, но максимум, на который его хватает — расстегнуть джинсы, которые тут же сдергивают с бедер вместе с бельем, и… Он вздрагивает от дразнящих прикосновений, тянется, беспорядочно шарит руками по чужим плечам, по простыне. Стонет, когда ладонь, наконец, оказывается там, где нужно - слишком хорошо, чтобы сдерживаться, снова всего — слишком, до зажмуренных глаз и дрожи по позвоночнику. Ибо наощупь притягивает Сяо Чжаня, вжимает бедрами в себя — и не заметил, когда успели перекатиться, лезет в чужие расстегнутые джинсы, задыхаясь от громкого вздоха над ухом. Снова ведет рукой, сжимает, двигает на пробу, — и Сяо Чжань стонет ему в шею, низко, хрипло, жадно скользит губами, ведет языком по коже, так, что срывается уже Ибо. Вскидывает бедра, прижимается сильнее, крепче сжимает ладонью, целует, куда дотягивается. Проклятая тряпка мешает невообразимо, он шепчет-стонет: «сними», и Сяо Чжань отстраняется на долю мгновения, как раз хватает спинать ногами собственные джинсы. А потом захлестывает совсем, потому что кожа к коже, потому что это невозможно же, когда так вжимаются, гладят, целуют, дышат в плечо, что получается только подаваться навстречу, обнимать в ответ, чувствать всем телом свою-чужую дрожь и гасить общий стон поцелуем.

**Сяо Чжань**

Ван Ибо почти лежит на сиденье, откинув голову, разве что не спит — глаза открыты, он видит в свете уличных огней. С учетом ночного перелета, рабочей нагрузки и нервотрепки последнего часа — неудивительно. Сяо Чжань мог бы что-то сказать про то, что так и до поездки в больницу недалеко, да только бесполезно. Он знает Ван Ибо и знает себя: тоже поехал бы на встречу — после аэропорта, бессонной ночи, выматывающих часов работы, — ради шанса час-полтора-два побыть вместе. Внутри эгоистично греет, что и в этом они похожи: и в отношении к работе, и еще больше — в отношении друг к другу.

Хочется обнять, провести по волосам, по щеке… Много чего хочется. Машина отматывает километры по городу, если без пробок, скоро приедут. Пока тянется рукой, греет чужую ладонь. Снова руки холодные — еще когда брал шарф, заметил. Гладит, сжимает пальцы, делясь теплом. Ибо поворачивает голову, смотрит, глаза — распахнутые, чуть припухшие, черные в полумраке салона.

Сяо Чжаню тоже доводилось так «отдыхать» — посреди рабочего шума и окриков вроде «куда подевалась эта рубашка?» и «да не брала я твою косметичку!». Однажды на него, заботливо укрытого пледом, помнится, чуть не сел такой же замотавшийся коллега. Подготовка к концерту, репетиции, дополнительные репетиции, самостоятельные занятия в танцевальном зале, — танцы никогда не были его сильной стороной, а надо было быть не просто хорошим, лучше, намного лучше. Падал где находилась подходящая поверхность и свободные хотя бы минут пятнадцать. А потом вставал и шел работать дальше.

Несмотря на усталость, Ван Ибо находит силы его стебать, кто бы сомневался. Вот ведь зараза. Сам первый же бесится, если напоминать про то, что младше, но упрямо лезет. Да он свое имя скорее забудет, чем это язвительное чудовище. А если что, этот и правда не постесняется напомнить.

«Чудовище» молчит, не язвит — даже не смотрит. Молча идет следом до дверей подъезда, в лифт, молча гипнотизирует электронное табло, только кадык дергается, когда Ван Ибо резко сглатывает. Сяо Чжань смотрит на это, на виднеющуюся в вороте белую шею, и чувствует, как сохнут губы. По-хорошему, дать бы действительно хоть немного отдохнуть, но кого он обманывает? Он гремит в кармане ключами, с третьего раза попадает в замочную скважину, — подрагивают руки. Пока рядом были посторонние — администратор, охрана, таксист, можно было держаться за это. Сейчас держится за ключи, за дверную ручку, за коробку с едой…

За Ибо, который целует так, как будто иначе вот-вот умрет, и этот поцелуй — противоядие, волшебный эликсир, родник посреди пустыни — столько в нем отчаянной жажды. Не меньше, чем в самом Сяо Чжане. Ван Ибо прижимается к плечу, а он пытается дышать, и сердце колотится в груди так, что первый бы пошутил про возраст и сердечный приступ, если б был в состоянии шутить.

-Я здесь. Я никуда от тебя не денусь, — говорит он хрипловатым голосом, и сам себе не до конца верит. Ибо, кажется, тоже — вцепляется почти до сведенных судорогой рук, обнимает так, что едва можно дышать. Так, как им обоим сейчас нужно, чтобы, наконец, в это поверить. Сяо Чжань мягко обнимает, снова запускает пальцы в волосы, треплет прическу, гладит спину и напряженные плечи. Куртки мешают, но им обоим нужна эта передышка, не меньше, чем был нужен поцелуй до нее. Ибо, наконец, немного успокаивается в его руках, утыкается в шею, тихо вздыхает, — теплое дыхание щекочет кожу, — и от этого всего пробегает дрожь по хребту. _«Что же ты со мной творишь?»_ — мечется в голове, и ладони на чужих плечах сжимаются сильнее, а губы целуют взмокший висок и там остаются, хотя целовать хочется все, до чего получится дотянуться. Посреди прихожей. Не сняв ни курток, ни обуви.

Ибо отстраняется, собирает упавшие шарф и шапки — еще бы он заметил потерю, — расшнуровывает обувь, медленно скользит молнией куртки… Сяо Чжань следит взглядом, не замечая, как разувается и раздевается сам, приходит в себя от толчка локтем. Кто бы сомневался, Ван Ибо и здесь устраивает соревнование, в котором непременно должен выйти победителем. Даже если это битва за возможность повесить куртку туда, куда собирался пристроить свою одежду Сяо Чжань. Игнорируя самодовольный взгляд, он тянется все же убрать верхнюю одежду и замирает, оказавшись в кольце чужих рук. Теперь куртки не мешают чувствовать исходящее от Ибо тепло. Обнимать в ответ только неудобно, но стоит попытаться повернуться — и объятия расцепляются.

Они по очереди моют руки. Сяо Чжань смотрит, как вода сбегает в слив, и в голове — ни единой связной мысли. От того, как сильно его ведет сейчас, почти страшно. Он знал, предполагал, что так будет, еще когда только понял, что все происходящее — не плод его больного воображения. Когда проваливался в эту кроличью нору все дальше и дальше и выбирал раз за разом — ждать. Когда прятал пожирающие его чувства поглубже, а те, словно убранные в карман горячие угли, прожигали путь наружу. Снова, и снова, и снова. Смеялся над «половинками», а сейчас чувствует себя магнитом, притянувшимся минусом к плюсу так, что хрен отдерешь. Он как никогда ощущает, насколько все, что происходит между ними, _правильно_. Насколько _нужно_ — им обоим. Будь это просто физическое влечение, было бы не так страшно. Будь это так, все закончилось бы не начавшись еще летом прошлого года. Но происходящее настолько _живое_, что от прошибающих эмоций почти больно, как и от попыток сдерживаться. Вот только если не одергивать себя, раз за разом, он сам не знает, на что может оказаться способен. Слишком сильно все внутри перемешалось, слишком долго копилось, кажется, не эти полтора года — всю жизнь. Он видит, как ведет и ведется Ибо, но себя отпустить пока не может.

Вода с шумом бежит из крана, странно перекликаясь с мыслями о мотогонках. Впору совать голову под кран, прочистить от мусора. «Я не хрупкая ваза», сколько раз Ван Ибо должен это сказать, чтобы услышал даже тот, кто считает, будто хорошо его знает? Услышал — и поверил? Потому что от того, как ему верит сам Ибо, как он открыт перед ним, каждый раз замирает дыхание и сносит крышу.

Сяо Чжань не может сдержать улыбки, особенно когда видит взгляд, которым его встречают. Похоже, буквально секунды оставались до ехидного вопроса, куда он там пропал. Вроде «не собрался ли Чжань-гэ утопиться?». Ага, или принять ванну, и не нужна ли ему в этом помощь. Ван Ибо молчит, но гремучий коктейль эмоций внутри продолжает подначивать.

— Чай и ужин? — от того, какое становится у Ибо лицо, улыбка расплывается еще шире. От того, как плещет внутри нежностью, и предвкушением, и тем, чему он все еще не хочет давать определение, но позволил захватить свою жизнь. От того, что опять шутку подхватывают, возвращают, снова понимают с полуслова и полувзгляда.

— Уверен? — спрашивает Ибо, и все глупые мысли летят к демонам, вообще мыслей не остается, когда так целуют, так обнимают, так прижимаются… Ненадолго вынырнуть в реальность все-таки приходится — слегка покачнувшийся под спиной шкаф не оставляет выбора.

Ненадолго. В конце концов, в его квартире есть не только прихожая.

Ван Ибо торопится, шипит и ругается над пуговицами — Сяо Чжань быстрее бы расстегнул их сам, но не мешает. Они снова изучают, узнают друг друга, и это важнее собственного голода, — как, на что отзовется другой? Он чувствует чужое нетерпение в каждом прикосновении, особенно когда рубашку едва ли не срывают, через голову, вместе с футболкой. Проводит про рукам, помогая выпутаться из толстовки. Это кружит голову почище вина, ощущать жадные поцелуи и прикосновения, и что можно наконец самому гладить и целовать. Попробовать на вкус, провести языком по шее — как давно хотелось — оттянуть ворот и обвести родинку над ключицей, дурея от всего, и еще больше от того, как Ибо вздрагивает в его руках. Вести ладонями по ребрам, медленно, прихватывая ткань футболки, так, что начинает потряхивать от прикосновений. От поцелуев, от вкуса и запаха, от ощущения горячей кожи под пальцами. От того что они, наконец, вместе.

Ибо первый тянется к джинсам, и теперь уже его очередь нетерпеливо избавляться от чужой мешающей одежды. Узкая модная тряпка сопротивляется, и демоны с ней, — достаточно того, что есть. Он с нажимом проводит правой ладонью по бедру, по вздрагивающему животу, пока левой судорожно дергает на себе пуговицу и молнию — не снять, хотя бы расстегнуть. Ибо распластался на кровати — запрокинутая голова, приоткрытый рот, — самое прекрасное зрелище, что Сяо Чжань видел в своей жизни. Ладонь все еще кружит рядом, дразнит, пока не накрывает пах, и Ибо выгибается под его рукой. Чужой стон прошибает насквозь, от макушки до пальцев на ногах, он обхватывает ладонью и двигает, пока медленно, ловит новый стон ртом. Целует горло, чувствуя, как вибрирует под губами.

Сильные руки тянут, вжимают бедрами в бедра, ближе, теснее, жарче, так что Сяо Чжань почти падает. Падает, когда уверенная ладонь забирается под белье, гладит, вышибая последние крохи рассудка. От остатков одежды он избавляется, наверное, за секунду, и снова прикипает, приклеивается к Ибо. Кожа к коже, глаза в глаза — на бесконечно долгое мгновение, после которого обоих срывает окончательно. До стонов в плечо, хриплого дыхания и вцепившихся в спину пальцев, до сверкающих звезд, когда накрывает совсем.

Шевелиться не хочется. Ничего не хочется, — тело кажется легким и мягким, как тряпичная кукла. Он тянет руку, чтобы обнять Ибо, и с удивлением видит, что та подрагивает. Нахлынувшая нежность смущает больше, чем-то, что они творили несколько минут назад, но сопротивляться ей уже не осталось сил. Сяо Чжань гладит взмокшее плечо, проводит по груди, но тут пальцы накрывает и прижимает к коже широкая ладонь.

— Щекотно, — голос хриплый, мягкий, сонный. Неудивительно. Он сам чувствует, что вот-вот отрубится, а уж каково Ибо, представить несложно.

Целует в плечо: — Так тоже щекотно? — и слышит в ответ смешок.

— Так — нет.

Надо встать и хотя бы дойти до ванны и вытереться, но сейчас это сравнимо в подвигом. Но надо. Собрав остатки отсутствующих сил и воли в кулак, он приподнимается, легко целует Ибо в губы и скатывается, наконец с кровати.

— Я сейчас, — в ответ раздается согласное мычание.

Когда Сяо Чжань, быстро приведя себя в порядок, возвращается с влажным полотенцем, Ибо уже спит, — все так же раскинувшись на спине, разбросав руки и ноги. Он вытирает живот, отбрасывает на пол полотенце — обратно в ванную точно сейчас не дойдет, — и, присев на кровать, любуется расслабленным лицом и умиротворенной улыбкой. Все, чего он сейчас хочет, это упасть рядом, поэтому мысль о том, что будильник в телефоне, а телефон в кармане куртки, едва не заставляет его застонать.

Совершив еще один подвиг и вернувшись с телефоном, он проверяет будильник и роняет его куда-то в районе тумбочки, после чего заворачивает их с Ибо в одеяло — тот тут же оплетает его руками и ногами, так, что становится жарко, — и, наконец, проваливается в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Честно говоря, это первая написанная мной (и доведенная до ума) постельная сцена.  
Прошу, будьте снисходительны)


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ибо обнимает еще крепче, стискивает со всех сил. Не только мстя за «монстра», конечно. До следующего пробуждения под этот будильник могут пройти недели. Единственное, что спасает сейчас, — крепкие объятия и их общая уверенность в том, что это не единственное общее утро.

**Ван Ибо**

Из сна выдергивает осторожное шебуршение под рукой. Только что уютно прижимавшийся к нему Сяо Чжань, такой теплый и родной, теперь собирается аккуратно вывернуться и отползти. Как бы не так. И что это за звуки? Кошка вроде бы живет в Чунцине, как она оказалась здесь и где была вчера?  
На новую попытку выпутаться Ибо протестующе мычит и обнимает еще крепче, открывая, наконец, глаза. Счастливо улыбается в ответ на теплый взгляд. Расслабленный, немного сонный еще, с взъерошенной шевелюрой утренний Сяо Чжань — восхитительное зрелище. Не поцеловать невозможно.  
Новое мяуканье звучит еще громче и пронзительнее.  
— Что ты сделал с бедным животным и где его прячешь? — приходится отстраниться, игнорировать этот мяв не получается при всем желании.  
— За тумбочкой или под кроватью, зависит от моего везения, — Сяо Чжань грустно вздыхает, но глаза выдают, что ему смешно. — Это мой будильник, и он сбежал. Кстати, с добрым утром.  
— С добрым утром, — улыбка отказывается покидать лицо. Утро действительно невероятно доброе. Даже от мысли «почаще бы так» больше тепло, чем грустно: так и будет, обязательно.  
Требовательное «Мяяяяяу!» раздается прямо из обиталища демонов, разверзшегося под кроватью.  
— Похоже, нас сейчас сожрут. Это кот или чудовище?  
— Кошка. Маленькая, милая и очень голодная. Так что выпусти меня, если не хочешь стать завтраком.  
— Я подумаю? — руки все же приходится расцепить, и тут же ловить ими снова: Сяо Чжань путается в одеяле и чуть не улетает с кровати. — Тебя все-таки попытались съесть?  
— Вот еще. Скорее я сам кого-нибудь съем.  
— Звучит как приглашение, — руки все еще крепко обнимают, пусть и частью поверх одеяла, но не так оно и мешает. Хотя без него намного лучше. Если бы не гребаный будильник… — Может, ну его? Должен же он когда-нибудь отключиться сам.  
В очередном кошачьем вопле Ибо отчетливо слышит ехидные ноты.  
— Когда-нибудь — очень точно сказано, — звучит глухо, Сяо Чжань снова пытается нашарить упавший телефон, гремит задетой тумбочкой. Ибо встает и тоже заглядывает под кровать, почти ожидая увидеть пару кошачьих глаз. Ну или подсвеченный экран смартфона. Увы — что бы это ни было, оно затаилось.  
— На нас явно устроили засаду, — теперь и ему смешно, будто они действительно пытаются поймать разыгравшуюся кошку. Очень громкую кошку.  
Из-за тумбочки телефон извлекают совместными усилиями, аккурат когда он отключается, слегка оглушив напоследок. Про свой будильник Ибо вспоминает ровно на пару секунд и тут же выбрасывает из головы. Если верить часам, у них есть время продлить это утро-на-двоих еще ненадолго.

В комнате прохладно, — тем уютнее снова закутаться в одеяло. Разбросанная одежда вызывает одновременно и смущение, и самодовольство, но никак не желание ее надеть. Впрочем, возмущение перекрывает все, когда в бесцеремонно развернутый теплый кокон забирается еще одно _холодное _тело. Ибо с негодованием вопит, примеривается к опрометчиво подставленным бокам и обещает страшную месть, но не успевает ее воплотить. Сяо Чжань обхватывает, прижимает руки к телу, и прямо возле уха раздается насмешливое:  
— Если ты забыл, то напоминаю, это _мое _одеяло. И я тоже замерз.  
Вот только дыхание по коже почти горячее, и след от поцелуя на шее горит, и обнимающие руки согрелись, обжигая теперь вовсе не холодом. Одеяло быстро становится лишним, но им тепло и без него.  
В этот раз все медленнее, так, чтобы прочувствовать каждое прикосновение. Легче — в поцелуях больше ласки, чем жадности, как было вчера. Хочется дразнить, хочется пробовать по-разному, и на вкус тоже. Ибо проводит губами по животу, целует нежную кожу у бедра, чувствуя щекой чуть жестковатые волосы. Вдыхает запах, греет дыханием. Нарочно медлит, дожидаясь, пока под ним не начинают нетерпеливо ерзать. Уши горят, он наверняка красный как неизвестно что, ну и плевать. Реакция Сяо Чжаня искупает все, особенно когда Ибо меняет руку на язык и губы. Ненадолго — скоро уже самого выгибает от чужих осторожных движений ртом. Не смущаться не получается, не смотреть — тоже. Целоваться после немного странно, но и только. Любопытно попробовать еще что-нибудь.  
Они снова изучают и запоминают друг друга, как делали больше года до этого. К знанию о том, что Сяо Чжань боится щекотки, добавляются новые. Оказывается, поцелуи в ухо — это тоже щекотно, а если целовать шею и плечи, крышу сносит мгновенно обоим. Или если провести с нажимом вдоль позвоночника. Ибо будто составляет карту: руками, губами, отмечая в памяти каждый резкий вздох и каждый стон. Прижимается еще теснее, так, чтобы слиться кожей, пропитаться друг другом. Запомнить.  
После снова оплетает конечностями, пристраивает голову на плечо. Ну и пусть, что жарко. Все равно безумно хорошо, он готов лежать так бесконечно. Когда из коридора призывно орет матом будильник, Ибо радуется, что эта тварь не напомнила о себе раньше. Впрочем, уж лучше будильник, чем потерявший его менеджер.

Реальность догоняет окончательно, вместе с прохладой изгоняя остатки утренней истомы. Осталось понять, какая она теперь, его новая реальность. Ну, кроме как «охренительная».  
— Классная мелодия, — хмыкает Сяо Чжань, когда он быстро возвращается в комнату, пролистывая уведомления на смартфоне. Последним висит вчерашнее напоминание менеджера о съемках (десяток возмущенных от него же Ибо снес еще вечером, не читая). Ну и хорошо.  
— Сказал человек, у которого вместо будильника голодное чудовище, — его очередь хватать теплые бока холодными лапами и драться за возможность плотнее завернуться в одеяло. Или не только в одеяло. Он тянет Сяо Чжаня на себя, обнимает со спины, давит подбородком на плечо. Теплые ладони тут же ложатся поверх его рук, притягивая еще ближе, отогревая. Ну и пусть смеется про мягкую игрушку. Будет продолжать шутить — купит бежевого плюшевого кролика и назовет Чжань-гэ. Просто слишком хочется чувствовать друг друга, кожей, так, чтобы один стук сердца на двоих. Несколько минут, не больше, — потом все-таки придется вставать окончательно.  
— Это Цзаньго, записал, еще когда она тут жила. Веришь, кошачий призыв покормить и погладить работает лучше любой мелодии. Даже если знать, что родители хорошо о ней заботятся.  
— Все равно жутковато.  
— Слишком похоже на призраков? — руки заняты, он несильно бьет подбородком в плечо, чувствуя всем собой чужой смех. — Ну, не дерись. Можешь надиктовать замену. Что-нибудь вроде: «Эй, вставай, меня задолбало тебя будить! Сейчас отберу одеяло»?  
— Нет уж, не хочу под такое просыпаться. Лучше пусть остается котомонстр.  
— Я бы еще поспорил, кто тут монстр.  
Ибо обнимает еще крепче, стискивает со всех сил. Не только мстя за «монстра», конечно. До следующего пробуждения под этот будильник могут пройти недели. Единственное, что спасает сейчас, — крепкие объятия и их общая уверенность в том, что это не единственное общее утро.

На душ и завтрак («монстров надо кормить, Чжань-гэ!») времени остается немного, особенно если заезжать к себе перед съемками. Да, по сети не раз уже летали их фото с «одинаковой» одеждой, спасибо стилистам и рекламным контрактам. Однако чужие повседневные шмотки или свои вчерашние, особенно когда ехал вроде как домой отдыхать, — совсем другая история. Думать о таких мелочах отдает паранойей, но проколоться на подобной ерунде будет глупостью.  
Реальность пересобирается заново под шум работающей на коротком режиме стиралки и запах чужого шампуня. Так было после участия в конкурсе и переезда в Корею, после дебюта и первого концерта… После осознания, что Сяо Чжань — не просто коллега, с которым слишком легко. Пойманная тогда смесь восторга и легкой паники в чужих глазах стала последней каплей, — и новой точкой отсчета. Это всегда происходит именно так. Раз, — и понимаешь, что изменения внутри и вокруг тебя необратимы, — остается только лететь вперед, без поворотов и запасных вариантов. Даже если ведет не дорога, а всего лишь смутное ощущение верного направления, как сейчас. Встречи. Ужины, завтраки, и все то, что означает «вместе». То, что будет только _их_, — с поправкой на такую мелочь как контракты и миллионы любопытных.  
При всей невыносимости ожидание не было напрасным. Сейчас он видел это отчетливо, хотя тогда оба просто молчаливо согласились со смутным ощущением: не сейчас. Неуместно, трудно, опасно, всеобщее истеричное внимание тоже добавляло поводов для волнения. Причин было много, и ни одна из них не останавливала, потому что не была главной. В конце концов, между съемками и премьерой прошел почти год относительного затишья. Просто он бы действительно не удержался, случись все хоть на несколько месяцев раньше. Невыносимо хотелось прилипнуть и не отпускать. Забрать себе, защитить от тупости и подлости окружающих, нашедших очередную слишком гордую и упрямую жертву. О, он как никогда в эти моменты понимал Лань Ванцзи, еще б ему не дали эту роль!  
Потребовалось больше года, чтобы за своими чувствами и ревностью увидеть самого Сяо Чжаня. Разглядеть то, что важнее желания обладать и принадлежать. Научиться доверять себе и друг другу. То, что они раз за разом изображали на съемочной площадке, оказалось не просто впечатлившей зрителей «химией», а чем-то слишком настоящим, к чему оба оказались готовы только сейчас. Пониманием. Уверенностью. Внутренним знанием, которое не требовало внешних проявлений, пусть и не исключало их, — просто делало необязательными.  
Пусть впереди реальность опять обещала бездорожье и полную неопределенность, ему не привыкать. С таким маяком это не имело значения — дорогу он проложит сам. Они вместе.

Аромат еды ведет на кухню, где ждут своего часа разогретая рыба и какой-то салат. И Сяо Чжань в очках, домашней футболке и шортах, расставляющий на столе посуду. Ибо чувствует, что тоже вполне готов кого-нибудь сожрать, но намеченная жертва проскальзывает мимо со словами «с тебя кофе, я быстро» и устремляется в душ. Приходится под аппетитные запахи ворошить кухонные полки. Не то чтобы Ибо не умел готовить, хотя турка — развлечение на любителя («что ты как старик, есть же кофемашины» «ты ничего не понимаешь в настоящем кофе»). Под руку попадается упаковка чили. От добавления щедрой щепоти (монстр он или где?) удерживает только мысль, что сварить вторую порцию он может и не успеть. Да и до начала съемок всего пара часов, незачем добавлять гримерам работы. Пока мелет зерна, вспоминает, сколько ложек обычно сыпал Сяо Чжань. Если вдруг результат придется не по вкусу, виноват будет не он. Впрочем, всегда можно попросить заварить зеленого чая, это отлично работало еще полтора года назад.  
Небольшая кухня уютная, но кажется пустой без хозяина. Ибо пробегает взглядом по паре фотографий над столом, подходит к окну, — ничего интересного. Устраивается было за столом, но рыба пахнет слишком соблазнительно, и он отворачивается к плите. Сидит, гипнотизирует турку. Ждет.  
Так странно… Еще вчера внутри бушевало торнадо. Еще недавно мог думать только о том, что вот-вот встреча закончится, и начнется очередное бесконечное ожидание. Как же он его ненавидел! Словно прикованный к ноге кандальный шар: что бы ни делал, куда бы ни шел, следом тянется эта мерзость. Постоянно. Сейчас же его будто выпустили из тюрьмы: краски ярче, даже обычные вещи обрели особый смысл. Сил внутри — хватит своротить горы. Придется многое учитывать. Аккуратно. Внимательно. Осторожно. Очень сложно. Скрывать придется больше, но теперь будет легче. Они справятся.

Ибо снимает с огня едва не сбежавший кофе как раз когда на кухню заходит вытирающий волосы Сяо Чжань, Ловит улыбку из-под полотенца, улыбается в ответ, гордо демонстрирует результат своего труда и плюхается обратно на стул.  
Кажется, что так было всегда, что это та самая _правильная_ реальность, к которой шел все это время. Можно пытаться ухватить кусочки повкуснее и драться палочками за понравившуюся обоим (и ускользающую от обоих!) половинку помидора. Можно спокойно есть, обсуждая планы на день, как будто завершится этот день здесь же, и они расходятся всего на несколько часов. Он раз за разом выбирал встречи вечером, потому что торопился увидеться и не хотел терять «лишнее» время на ожидание. Но, наверное, и ради такого вот утра тоже.

До прибытия такси остается минут 10, и пора уже спускаться, а он все медлит. Самое сложное — отпустить Сяо Чжаня. Вроде столько всего правильного за утро передумал, но сейчас расцепить руки это нихрена не помогает. Хорошо хоть плакать, как вчера, не хочется. Как на южный полюс отправляется, где одни пингвины и никакого интернета и возможности увидеться… Он смеется над собой, только и это тоже не особенно помогает.  
Сяо Чжань немного отстраняется, — сложно целовать, когда к тебе так прижимаются, получается дотянуться только куда-то в висок, хорошо, не в ухо. Уху уже досталось чуть раньше, и это действительно щекотно. Если поцелует в губы, никуда он нахрен не уйдет. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
Сяо Чжань целует в щеку, в уголок рта и отодвигается.  
— До встречи.  
Вернувшаяся было на горло удавка бесконечного томительного ожидания сползает окончательно. Потому что встреча будет. И все будет. Уж он постарается.  
— До встречи.

**Сяо Чжань**

Сяо Чжань просыпается от требовательного «мяу», и только потом вспоминает: Цзаньго уже больше двух лет живет у родителей. Утро совсем раннее, — он помнит, на какое время ставил будильник, — но давно не было настолько добрым. Ибо как вцепился вчера вечером, так и спит, закинув ногу почти на бедро, обнимая рукой. Теплое дыхание щекочет плечо, он весь — такой теплый, что никакого одеяла не надо. Хочется повернуться и обнять крепче, или оберегать сон и просто смотреть. С такого расстояния его зрение не будет проблемой, даже если выставить ночник на самый слабый режим. Вот только будильник…  
Сяо Чжань вслепую тянется к телефону, но тот рыбкой выскальзывает из рук на пол. Проклятье. В ответ на попытку заглянуть за край кровати Ибо еще крепче прижимает к груди. От сонного смазанного прикосновения губ к шее, не поцелуя даже, пробивает дрожью. Он всегда спокойно относился и к будильникам, и к ранним подъемам, но очередной мявк раздражает. «Желаемая сверхспособность: умение отключать источник шума силой мысли» — мелькает в голове. Увы, это так не работает.  
Сяо Чжань делает новую попытку аккуратно выбраться из удерживающих рук. Заведомо провальную. Стоило понять давным давно: если Ибо что-то ухватил как свое, то не выпустит, даже если не до конца проснулся. А уж если проснулся…  
Обниматься и целоваться с утренним Ибо, теплым и расслабленным после сна, слишком хорошо, чтобы это продлилось долго. Сяо Чжань уверен: настоящая Цзаньго была гораздо более тихой и воспитанной. И из-под кровати выбиралась сама.  
Выпутываться из одеяла не хочется категорически, но малодушная попытка нашарить телефон лежа чуть не заканчивается встречей с полом. Удерживают сильные руки, так удерживают, что уползать с кровати не хочется совсем. Ибо еще и навалился сверху, чтобы понадежнее. Сяо Чжань очень, очень близок к тому, чтобы согласиться с предложенным «ну его», но приходится учитывать «когда-нибудь».  
Телефон, к счастью, находится быстро. Обратно под одеяло Ибо ныряет еще быстрее, — по зимнему утру в комнате довольно свежо. Он тоже возвращается поближе к теплу, даже если основной его источник отбивается и грозит защекотать в отместку. И без одеяла может быть тепло, даже жарко.

Сяо Чжань целует так, как хотел еще с пробуждения — трогает шею, ведет губами по ключицам и ниже, впитывая запах и вкус кожи. Проводит ладонями по рукам, по плечам, по бокам… Ибо — море, вчера затягивало на глубину, захлестывая с головой, сегодня хочется другого. Тонуть в мягкости, нежности, раствориться в том, что остается после, когда откатывается первая волна эмоций и чувств. Они изучают друг друга бережно и осторожно, и не понятно, от чего пробирает больше — от поцелуев, прикосновений или взаимной открытости. От того, как Ибо смотрит смущенно и решительно, как сползает по животу и ниже, так, что видны только спутанные волосы и алеющие уши. Сяо Чжань до последнего думал, что тот дразнит, но нет, а потом думать какое-то время не получается вовсе. Под пальцами — смятая простыня, а хочется, чтобы теплая кожа. Хочется поделиться удовольствием. Он тянет Ибо вверх, целует, немного смущаясь слабому привкусу, перекатывает их по кровати. Тоже пробует, сначала осторожно, потом увереннее, слыша вздохи и стоны, придерживая вскидывающиеся бедра. Бросает взгляд вверх, и от того, какими глазами на него смотрят, продирает дрожью по позвоночнику.  
Сяо Чжань и себя как будто открывает заново — с Ибо, для Ибо. Самые простые прикосновения отзываются так, что с трудом верится, до мурашек и желания кусать губы. Он тонет в этом, тонет безвозвратно и радостно, и море накрывает теплой мягкой волной, забирая с поцелуем остатки дыхания.  
Еще один будильник, ради разнообразия, чужой, подает голос из коридора. Ибо хмурится, неохотно отрывает голову от его плеча, выбирается из обнимающих рук. Возвращаясь с телефоном, обнимает уже сам, заворачивает в себя, как в плед, кладет подбородок на плечо. Укрывает обоих одеялом, кажется, не от прохлады, а от всего мира. Пора вставать, но пока можно посидеть вот так, продлевая утро, в котором каждая украденная минута чуть-чуть похожа на вечность.

Есть что-то непередаваемо _домашнее _в том, чтобы закидывать сброшенные вчера вещи в машинку, подбирать Ибо запасную одежду и полотенце. Новая зубная щетка, давно припасенная для внезапных гостей (которые в этой квартире ночуют примерно никогда) обретает своего первого и единственного хозяина. Даже если большую часть времени обречена сиротливо лежать убранной в шкафчик. Происходящее одновременно так _странно _и так _естественно_, что Сяо Чжань подвисает почти на минуту, пытаясь это осознать. А потом решает, что завтрак сейчас явно актуальнее размышлений о жизни. Ну или стоит их совместить, раз уж душ оккупирован «голодным монстром».  
Интересно, чем Ибо обычно завтракает? Хочется верить, не чашкой кофе поверх готовой лапши, как бывало на съемках. Хорошо, что вчера, уже сняв линзы, он едва не споткнулся в коридоре о коробки с едой и нашел в себе силы закинуть их в холодильник. Обещанный вечером «сюрприз» действительно оказывается запеченной рыбой, тут же отправленной в духовку разогреваться, и каким-то салатом. Руки действуют сами по себе, выставляя температуру и таймер, перекладывая овощи на тарелку. Внутри же все еще замирает счастливо от утреннего лица Ибо, и звучит эхом «не хочу под такое просыпаться».  
Так долго себя одергивал, слишком многое плескалось внутри: смоет, сметет, затопит. Уничтожит — либо его, либо Ибо. Порой почти захлебывался, и тогда оставалось только ждать и держаться за веру в «потом», когда будет легче. Возводил стены и плотины, которые Ибо рушил с легкостью взглядами, прикосновениями, кажется, даже не замечая их вовсе. Теперь того, что было «много» и «слишком», оказалось вровень — на двоих, будто созданное по меркам, подгонявшееся под них все эти полтора года. Отработанная на съемочной площадке еще синхронность, когда чувствуешь порой не взгляды даже друг друга — присутствие в другом конце комнаты. Подхваченные мысли и фразы, понимание, что ответит другой, и на какие вопросы отвечать не захочет. Привычки, любимые словечки и шутки, нелюбимые блюда… Узнали бы они друг друга так хорошо, если бы поддались чувствам сразу? Захотели бы копать дальше, нырять глубже в это море — вдвоем — или хватило бы только на мелководье пойманного интереса и общего влечения? Хорошо, что вышло именно так, как вышло.

Ибо в его штанах и футболке, появляющийся на кухне после душа, пахнущий его шампунем — еще один повод счастливо замереть. Готовящий им кофе, — Сяо Чжань подозрительно нюхает и осторожно отпивает из чашки под тихий смешок. На удивление, ничего лишнего, несмотря на разворошенную полку с пряностями. Они почти поровну делят рыбу и салат («монстры не едят помидоры!» «это ты так думаешь, гэ, тренируйся лучше!»). Вслух обсуждают планы на день и ближайшие пару недель, прикидывают, когда смогут еще раз побывать в ресторанчике уже _нормально_. От всего этого настолько хорошо и спокойно, что почти больно. Чувств внутри слишком много, они распирают изнутри, грозя затопить с головой. Но вот Ибо, не прекращая жалоб на то, что нескоро теперь окажется на треке, накрывает его руку своей — и этого оказывается достаточно. Почти пугавшее «слишком» снова превращается в «так, как единственно возможно», разделенное на двоих.  
Сяо Чжань не загадывал, _как именно_ у них все будет, когда, наконец, будет. Поэтому каждая такая мелочь — как легкий удар, вышибает воздух из легких и мысли из головы. Понятно, что так можно только сейчас, пока они наедине, пока все еще такое новое и хрупкое, но он хочет сохранить это ощущение как можно дольше. Потом придется прятать глубоко, очень, насколько сможет и еще глубже. Раньше казалось — не получится, слишком ярко горит, не удержать, потому и выжидали оба так долго. Сейчас понимает: ради того, чтобы это оставалось только _их_, он сделает даже больше, чем все. Как и Ван Ибо, снова — не сговариваясь. Вместе.

Неизвестно, что тяжелее: уходить утром из квартиры, где они были вместе, или оставаться. Ибо застревает на пороге, и теперь уже его очередь делиться уверенностью. Убеждать в реальности того, что есть сейчас и обязательно будет еще. Не словами, для слов то ли еще рано, то ли уже поздно, а может, просто, все самое главное опять понятно и без них. Сяо Чжань убеждает крепкими объятиями, легкими поцелуями, теплой улыбкой. «До встречи» и «Я напишу» становятся финальными штрихами.

Привычная пустота квартиры кажется странной. Хорошо, что до его собственного выхода остается немного времени: едва хватает чтобы вымыть посуду, застелить кровать, удобно одеться. На короткое зависание над второй чашкой и разворошенной постелью тоже хватает. Чужая зубная щетка в стаканчике еще влажная, когда он убирает ее в шкафчик. Сяо Чжань бросает взгляд в зеркало перед выходом и едва ли не впервые в жизни радуется очкам. Стекла в модной оправе слегка помогают спрятать слишком счастливый взгляд.

Оставшаяся часть дня проходит обычно, и это хорошо, все и должно быть обычным. Он не влюбленная школьница, расцветающая от сообщения, отправленного _тем самым_ человеком, и заваливающая в ответ чат влюбленными смайликами. Хотя Ибо бы поржал, точно. Сяо Чжань отправляет забавный мем из последних попавшихся в вейбо и откладывает телефон подальше, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе. Ответ прилетает уже вечером, когда, по хорошему, стоит выставлять будильник и ложиться спать. Он же отчего-то медлит, убивая время просмотром фотографий в одном из кото-сообществ, пока чат не сигналит уведомлением.  
Сяо Чжань включает аудиофайл, и пустую комнату заполняет звучание родного голоса: «Вставай, ну, меня задолбало тебя будить! Сейчас отберу одеяло» — и, после короткой паузы, — «С добрым утром».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и все)  
История на сейчас для меня закончена <s>хотя так же я говорила после первой части, так что не буду зарекаться</s>  
Спасибо вам всем за ожидание, за лайки и комментарии - все это очень подбадривало и радовало. Я старалась написать о любви, какой я ее понимаю: с взаимным доверием и открытостью, с теплом и нежностью. Надеюсь, получилось)  
Если есть желание обсудить эту историю, приглашаю в комментарии или личку, буду рада)
> 
> Со временем постараюсь отредактировать и первые 4 части, об этом отдельно будет пара слов в шапке.


End file.
